


Fais-Moi Voler Jusqu'à la Lune

by HyperRaspberry



Series: Where There Is Love [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ace!Bucky Barnes, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Blood, Boyfriends makin' fun of E.L James, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Clint Barton & Kate Bishop Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Corpses, For Science!, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Interviews, M/M, Maria Hill Director of SHIELD, Marvel has a Scarecrow, Marvin Gaye - Freeform, Melomaniac boyfriends, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Missions Gone Wrong, More Problems, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nightmares, Problems, Protective Natasha Romanov, Redwing is a good bird, Relationship Problems, Religion, Sam Wilson Feels, Some meta, Suffering, War Machine Rox, more nightmares, sort of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRaspberry/pseuds/HyperRaspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Sam Wilson craint de ne pouvoir sauver personne, où Bucky réalise qu'il n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire, et où chacun essaye d'empêcher son monde de partir à veau-l'eau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Je ne Suis Pas un Robot

**Author's Note:**

> Pour le titre, je vous renvoie à la chanson "Fly Me to The Moon", de Sinatra si je ne m'abuse, mais repris par nombre d'artistes notamment Stephanie Schneiderman qui a donné la version la plus douce qui soit.
> 
> Finalement, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. J'étais tellement triste d'avoir fini Help, I'm Alive que je n'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter là. Je suis définitivement accro au couple. Et les personnages sont très attachants, et leurs facettes ont de multiples personnalités qu'il est très plaisant de creuser. Donc du coup, nous voilà. Avec non pas un OS mais une petite fic, en trois ou quatre chapitres, je ne sais pas encore. Je voulais attendre un peu mais finalement je commence maintenant. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est le mois d'octobre, et que vu les thèmes explorés, je voulais le publier pour Halloween. Mais vu que c'est un OS, on commence maintenant, et je vais essayer de maintenir la cadence pour qu'on atteigne le point d'orgue, justement, pour Halloween. Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

Guess What ?  
I'm Not a Robot 

A une seconde près, Lucky heurtait Clint, et le pauvre archer dégringolait dans les escaliers. Heureusement pour lui, le hasard était de son côté et son chien passa juste devant ses jambes alors qu'il posait sa main sur la rampe d'escaliers. D'autant plus que Clint était encore beaucoup trop ensommeillé pour avoir de bons réflexes. Pieds nus, il descendit les marches une par une. En bas, le bruit de la machine à café se faisait entendre. Lucky se mit à aboyer joyeusement en entrant dans la cuisine, et avant même que Clint ne passe la porte, il eut la confirmation que Kate Bishop était de retour, dans son petit appartement de Brooklyn. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et leva ses lunettes de soleil, dardant sur son mentor, s'il était permis de l'appeler ainsi, un regard amusé.

« Incroyable, tu es intact.

\- Je suis pas un pot, répondit Clint en se dirigeant avec automatisme vers la tasse de café la plus proche. Je ne me casse pas si je tombe.

\- L'espoir fait vivre, répliqua Kate en détournant le regard. Enfin, je suppose que Barnes t'aide à traverser les jours sans te blesser. »

Clint se contenta de rire jaune alors que Lucky venait au niveau de ses genoux pour réclamer des caresses, manifestement excité comme une puce. Une puce. Ironique, pour un chien. Notant dans un coin de sa tête de sortir cette blague à voix haute la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Bucky au bureau, l'archer fit passer ses doigts dans les poils blonds de son chien borgne.

« Plutôt que médire, sache que ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il est parti en mission. A Cuba en plus. Quel veinard.

\- Veinard, répéta Kate en fronçant les sourcils. Une mission reste une mission, et je crois pas que le SHIELD le fasse sortir de son bureau pour rien.

\- Katie, soupira Clint en s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de sa protégée. Il est à Cuba, avec l'amour de sa vie, son meilleur ami et Natasha ! Dis-moi qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner, hein ?

\- Eh bien, dit Kate en serrant le poing, Cuba ?! »

*

« Buck. Donne ta main. »

Sam tendait la sienne aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Les jambes coincées sous les gravats, le crâne recouvert de poussière et la gorge aussi brûlante que les flammes qui crépitaient en contrebas, il écarta les doigts pour tenter, encore, de se rapprocher de Bucky. Celui-ci s'accrochait au rebord de la gouttière avec l'énergie du désespoir, les yeux fous, la respiration laborieuse, ses prunelles ne parvenant à s'accrocher à aucun point fixe, que ce soit Sam, le sol, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Buck, insista Sam, il faut que tu lâches, je ne peux pas t'attraper si tu ne bouges pas. »

Bucky lui jeta un regard empli de détresse. Ses cheveux se collaient à sa peau où se mêlaient sang et sueur, et il se mordit la lèvre, avant de clore ses paupières et de secouer la tête.

« Je peux pas, insista-t-il, je peux pas.

\- Si, persista toutefois le Faucon. Ça va aller bébé, je vais pas te laisser tomber. Lâche et attrape ma main, d'accord ? »

Mais Bucky était loin d'approuver. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais pris de risque, comme s'il n'avait jamais dégusté quelques hauteurs, ou comme s'il ne s'était jamais retrouvé aux prises avec la gravité en chutant d'un immeuble. Mais là, c'était différent. Parce que le seul moment où Bucky s'était senti aussi mal, c'était sur ce train, dans les Alpes. Le seul moment où il s'était senti aussi impuissant, c'était avant de sombrer dans cet enfer de glace, et d'être ramassé par le docteur Zola. C'était la seule fois où il s'était vraiment dit que c'était la fin.

Son bras en métal avait déjà sombré. Tout son flanc s'imbibait de sang. Il se sentait à la fois faible et lourd. Il glissait, sentait l'air brûlant venir le caresser, mortellement et fatalement. 

Et Sam, au-dessus, avait l'air complètement impuissant. Il tendait la main, tentait de se rapprocher, encore et encore, malgré tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus, parce que ce décor aux couleurs chaudes, pour ne pas dire enflammé, lui rappelait trop ce dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir.

« Buck, s'il te plait. Accroche-toi. Concentre-toi. Donne-moi la main mon amour. »

La gouttière finit par céder sous son poids dans un grincement assourdissant. Bucky fut incapable de savoir s'il avait hurlé ou non. Il avait tendu la main vers Sam, comme il l'avait fait autrefois, comme pour capturer cette image, cette dernière image avant de sombrer en enfer.

Mais la main de Sam se referma autour de son poignet, quand bien même celui-ci ne retint pas un cri non plus. Bucky resta suspendu dans le vide. Sam ne le lâcha pas. Il l'aida à remonter, alors que le son de l'hélicoptère piloté par Natasha se faisait enfin entendre.

*

Steve fit passer une couverture sur les épaules de Sam, mais sur le coup, il ne sut même pas si son ami la sentit. Assis sur un siège, celui-ci avait le regard vide, rivé vers le sol, tandis que l'immeuble en flamme s'éloignait au fur et à mesure. Ou plutôt, qu'ils le fuyaient aussi vite que pouvaient les porter les hélices. Bucky était allongé sur le sol de la machine volante, et pourtant, malgré son bras manquant, il se comportait comme d'habitude. Avec un sourire en coin, comme s'il n'avait pas eu la peur de sa vie quelques instants plus tôt.

Natasha pilotait calmement et sereinement mais ses mains tremblaient encore. Elle annonçait au SHIELD que tout s'était bien passé mais que l'équipe était hors-service pour le moment. Ce sur quoi elle préféra couper la communication. Elle n'en avait pas l'air, mais en fin de compte, elle était passablement agacée. Parce que le SHIELD ne les avaient envoyé que tous les quatre. Non pas en tant qu'Avengers, mais en tant que « simples » agents. Et maintenant, ils se retrouvaient là, avec sur les bras des problèmes qu'elle aurait bien aimé résoudre avec les Avengers. Bon sang, quelques coups de marteau magique ou une ou deux super armures n'auraient vraiment pas été de trop. Alors oui, tout le monde était sauf, mais –et elle était certainement la seule à s'en rendre compte pour le moment-, ils avaient dû en payer le prix.

*

« Hey… Fit Bucky. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Sam sursauta à peine et tourna la tête vers Barnes. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi. Assis sur la chaise à la gauche du lit d'hôpital où était cloué Bucky, il lui offrit un faible sourire et hocha la tête.

« Toi ? Se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Oui Sam, soupira Bucky, je vais bien… Merci. »

L'autre sourit une seconde de plus puis sa mine s'assombrit en avisant la silhouette allongée. Tout le côté gauche de Bucky était enveloppé dans des bandages, avec un masque à oxygène qui couvrait la moitié de son visage. Alors certes, si on lui demandait comment se portaient ses blessures, Sam répondrait qu'il allait très bien et qu'il se rétablissait correctement. Si on lui demandait comment il se sentait, la réponse serait certainement plus opaque.

« Ne me remercie pas, se contenta-t-il de dire. Sauver les gens… C'est ce que je fais, non ? »

Bucky fronça les sourcils à cette phrase, plutôt interloqué. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans un lit d'hôpital après une mission assez ardue, qu'elle vienne du SHIELD ou des Avengers. Mais il avait très rarement vu Sam avec une si petite mine. Rectification, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Il ne saurait l'expliquer mais l'ancien parachutiste semblait distant, nerveux. Voire même agacé. Après avoir grimacé, le Soldat détourna le regard.

« J'ai eu peur, tout de même, » avoua-t-il.

Sam, qui se rendormait, sursauta presque et posa de nouveau les yeux sur Bucky, qui fixait le plafond.

C'était le milieu de la journée. La chambre était passablement éclairée, et quelques bruits de pas accompagnés de chuchotements leur parvenait de l'autre côté du mur. De son unique main, Bucky se frotta les yeux et soupira.

« Pas peur de tomber… Tenta-t-il. Enfin, si, naturellement, mais ce n'est pas le… J'ai surtout eu peur de ne pas pouvoir te dire… (Il déglutit et osa enfin regarder Sam de nouveau). J'ai eu peur pour toi. »

Il tenta un sourire rassurant mais celui-ci ne réussit qu'à paraître triste, voire foncièrement désolé. Sam le scruta avec incrédulité, risqua un froncement de sourcil, mais son expression finit par se décomposer quand Bucky acheva :

« Tu as déjà perdu quelqu'un sans pouvoir lui dire au revoir. Et pendant que j'étais suspendu dans le vide, la seule chose qui m'obsédait… C'était que ça allait se reproduire. »

Wilson ne répondit pas. Il resta là, totalement incrédule, à regarder Bucky comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Mais l'ancien assassin d'HYDRA put voir son poing se refermer, avant qu'il ne dise d'une voix qu'il voulait calme :

« Je vais chercher à boire.

\- Sam. »

Alors qu'il avait déjà ouvert la porte, l'interpellé se tourna vers l'alité, légèrement hagard. Morphine obligeait. Bucky lui offrit de nouveau un sourire, faible, mais aussi tendre et chaleureux.

« Je t'aime. »

La mine de Sam s'adoucit soudainement, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus, alors qu'il souriait à son tour, cette fois plus sincèrement.

« Moi aussi. Ne tombe pas d'une fenêtre en mon absence.

\- Je le fais quand je sais que tu es là pour me rattraper. »

Sam secoua la tête, et sortit de la chambre en riant doucement.

*

« Sur ta gauche ! »

C'était sa tournée, c'était pas possible. D'abord Steve, et maintenant elle ? Pourtant, même s'il avait reconnu la voix, en tournant la tête, Sam ne put que s'étonner de voir arriver Natasha, petite et bondissante, à toutes jambes, vers lui. Plus que surpris, le Faucon ralentit quelque peu sa foulée, le temps qu'elle arrive à son niveau. A la vue de son sourire, il comprit que ce n'était jamais qu'un moyen d'attirer son attention. Le seul véritable boulet de canon humain restait Steve. Bucky n'était pas en reste, mais il était assez sympathique pour s'accommoder au rythme de Sam quand ils couraient ensemble. Quand il n'y avait que Steve et lui, ça devenait une course de vitesse. Quand ils étaient tous les trois, lui et Sam s'amusaient à anticiper les « sur votre gauche », et parfois, discutaient de manière parfaitement normale. La seule fois où Bucky avait voulu jouer au « sur ta droite », il avait dormi sur le canapé. Aujourd'hui, pour le jogging matinal, il n'y avait ni Bucky, ni Steve.

Mais tout de même. La présence de Natasha était totalement inédite. L'espionne n'était pas adepte de ce genre d'entrainement d'endurance. En fait, elle n'appelait même pas ça un entrainement, et encore moins un divertissement. « On court assez en mission, lui avait-elle dit une fois. Pourquoi s'infliger ça dès le réveil, avant ton super-petit déjeuner, en plus ? » Après tout, hormis les véhicules que fournissaient Stark, l'espionne n'avait jamais que ses jambes. Sam lui, avait ses ailes. Alors il lui avait répondu que parfois, il avait besoin de courir pour savoir ce que cela faisait d'être toujours au sol. Pour être conscient qu'il était toujours mobile, même s'il ne volait pas.

De toutes les manières, son jet pack était actuellement complètement hors-service. Tony avait certainement pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en l'apprenant parce qu'il s'était échiné à le faire, mais bon. Steve détruisait volontairement ses motos en les jetant sur ses adversaires, alors ce n'était pas à Sam qu'on allait en vouloir. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas demandé à ce que cet imbécile de robot détruise ses ailes. Parce que s'il les avait eu, secourir Bucky aurait été beaucoup plus simple et…

Prisonnier de ses pensées et des souvenirs de cette affreuse nuit dont il tentait de se débarrasser en même temps que ses calories, Sam ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Natasha lui parlait. Il fallut que la rousse écrase son poing sur son visage pour qu'il se reconnecte avec le monde réel. Violent, le calibrage. S'occuper trop souvent de Clint lui avait manifestement donné de sales habitudes.

« Sam, grogna la russe, tu es avec moi ? »

La vache, ça faisait mal. Elle devait lui dire quelque chose de sacrément important pour qu'il la mérite, celle-là. Toutefois, Sam se contenta de secouer la tête.

« A cent pour cent, » répondit-il dans un grognement avant d'accélérer le rythme. 

Bizarrement, Natasha en doutait.

*

« Aussi, continua Steve, tu vas devoir t'occuper du bras de Bucky, puisque…

\- C'est formidable ! »

Steve écarquilla les yeux et fit brusquement volte-face, avant de couvrir Tony d'un regard complètement atterré. Tasse de café en main, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que l'ingénieur sembla comprendre qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Même Dummy se permit de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule. Tournevis en main, Stark sourit de toutes ses dents mais compris qu'il ne faisait qu'aggraver sa situation, étant donné qu'il eut droit au regard « Captain America est Très Déçu ». Steve Rogers le savait sans doute, mais il était au moins niveau 15 en culpabilisation. Et malheureusement, Tony n'était que niveau 14 en insensibilité. Il tenta de ravaler son euphorie et d'arborer une expression neutre en disant :

« Oui, bien sûr… Je devrais pouvoir faire… quelque chose… Pour le jet pack de Sam et ton bouclier aussi… C'est terrible ce qui leur est arrivé, vraiment… Terrible. »

Toutefois, dès que Steve détourna le regard, Tony leva la main et asséna un « tape m'en cinq ! » à Dummy.

*

La main de Bucky se balada dans les draps. Rien du tout. Il grogna et détacha sa tête de son coussin. Pas de piège. A sa gauche, le lit était bel et bien vide, et froid avec ça. Interloqué, il roula jusqu'à la table de chevet, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge numérique. 12 : 47. Sérieusement ? Le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir récupéré. C'était sa première nuit à la maison depuis le début de la convalescence et les matelas du SHIELD étaient tellement inconfortables qu'il avait envie de se rallonger et de se laisser couler par le fond. Toutefois, il se dit que Sam devait être réveillé, avait peut-être préparé quelque chose à manger, et mince, il lui manquait, tout simplement.

Mais une fois arrivé dans la pièce à vivre, Bucky se rendit compte que la place était vide. Plutôt confus, il fronça les sourcils et fit le tour du salon, pour aller dans la cuisine, et revenir encore, mais non, pas l'ombre d'un Sam à l'horizon. Un bruit le fit tressaillir et l'ancien soldat se tourna vers la télévision. A sa droite, juste devant la bibliothèque, un petit durbec des sapins s'agitait sur son perchoir, l'ayant manifestement reconnu. Bucky siffla, puis sourit en s'approchant.

« Salut Redwing, dit-il en faisant passer son doigt sur le crâne de l'animal. Eh bien ? »

Sam et lui avaient trouvé Redwing en Alaska, avec une aile cassée, au pied d'un arbre. Et Avengers ou pas, ils s'étaient pris de tendresse pour la créature, qu'ils avaient soignée, en pleine mission d'infiltration contre l'AIM. Le temps de se rétablir le petit animal à plume avait eu le temps de développer de l'affection pour eux. Alors ils l'avaient ramené chez eux, à DC. Pas de cage. Ils étaient rapidement tombé d'accord là-dessus. Bien entendu les commentaires de l'équipe allaient bon train. Entre la couleur de l'oiseau, dont le plumage allait du noir au rouge en passant par quelques nuances rosées, et ses habitudes, étaient donnés que les durbec des sapins étaient connus pour être très confiants en hiver. Mais bon, Redwing était un oiseau facile à vivre, et de bonne compagnie. Pour un oiseau.

Le bec épais du rapace se referma autour du doigt de Bucky, qu'il se mit à mordiller. D'ordinaire, c'était le doigt en métal qu'il s'amusait à malmener, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait faim.

« Sam t'as pas nourri avant d'aller courir, hein. Quel goujat. Même moi, il m'a abandonné sans me donner ma friandise, je suis déçu. »

A ces mots, Redwing pencha la tête sur le côté et Bucky soupira.

« Bien sûr, tu n'as pas compris, soupira-t-il. J'en attendais un peu trop de toi. »

Sur ce, il se détourna et fila dans la cuisine. Il remplit un petit bol de graine avant de revenir le poser au pied du perchoir. L'oiseau s'en alla se nourrir. Bucky sourit et retourna dans la cuisine, faire chauffer les restes de la veille. Tant pis pour le petit déjeuner. Toutefois, quand il entendit le bruit de la clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée, il eut le réflexe de sortir la bouteille de jus d'orange du frigo et d'en verser dans un grand verre. Le four à micro-ondes sonna au moment où la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrait sur un Sam encore essoufflé.

« Hey, s'amusa Bucky. Où tu étais ?

\- Jogging, répondit Sam en haussant un sourcil, comme s'il imposait l'évidence.

\- Jusqu'à treize heures ? Siffla un Barnes pas vraiment dupe.

\- Puis salle de sport avec Natasha, rebondit le sauveteur en haussant les épaules, se saisissant de son verre de jus d'orange. Taper quelques sacs.

\- Oh. Et tu as oublié de me prévenir ? »

A ces mots, Sam sembla électrocuté, si bien que le rebord du verre de jus d'orange n'atteint pas ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers Bucky et il le fixa longuement. Comme s'il venait simplement de se rendre compte qu'il était là. De son côté, l'ancien soldat faisait la tragédienne affligée, une main sur la gorge, lui disant à quel point il s'était inquiété, et bon sang, « il y a un homme chez toi qui t'aime et tu le délaisses pour des sacs de sport ! ».

« La vie est trop dure, paracheva Bucky en collant le dos de sa main sur son front et en relevant le menton. Tout n'est que haine et souffrance. L'amour est un mensonge ! Dieu est mort !

\- J'ai compris, fit Sam en pouffant, pour reposer son verre sur le plan de travail. Désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir. »

Le Faucon s'en alla prendre le poignet du Soldat pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrassa sur le nez, ce qui arracha cette fois un véritable rire à Bucky.

« Okay, okay, tu es désolé mais mon amour tu empeste et tu es en nage. »

Sam rit de nouveau, puis finit son verre avant de sortir de la cuisine. Le sourire de Bucky s'éteint dès que la silhouette de Sam disparut derrière le seuil de la porte. Quelque chose clochait. Il aurait pu passer outre le fait que son compagnon ait oublié de le prévenir, après tout, c'était des choses qui arrivaient. Mais l'attitude de Sam, ses rires qui semblaient forcés, et son détachement apparent, c'était autre chose. Redwing s'agita dans le salon, ce qui poussa Bucky à quitter la cuisine en laissant sa pizza dans le four à micro-ondes. Le téléphone du Soldat vibrait sur la table basse. Chose qui avait tendance à faire baliser la boule de plumes. Mais bon, c'était des choses qui arrivaient. Il s'y ferait. Bucky tendit la main et se saisit de sa machine, procurée par Stark. Comme pour tout. A ce rythme, même ses sous-vêtements allaient finir avec un imprimé « Stark Industries ». Une photo de Steve, à l'époque où il était encore maigre, parut à écran. Du pouce, Bucky appuya dessus.

« Stark va s'occuper de ton bras. Essaye d'être là demain après-midi, je vais le forcer à dormir. »

Bucky pouffa et secoua la tête, mais alors qu'il allait reposer le téléphone sur la table, il vibra de nouveau dans sa main. Cette fois, ce fut une photographie de Natasha, en pleine filature, sous une capuche rayée, qui apparut.

« J'ai trouvé Sam bizarre ce matin. Il va bien ? »

« Si je savais, » répondit Bucky à voix haute.

*

Sam éclata sincèrement de rire quand les premières notes de « Let's Get It On » se firent entendre dans le salon. D'une part parce qu'il avait été surpris, et ensuite, parce que « Let's Get It On ». Cette chanson, ou tout du moins les premières notes,il n'y arrivait plus. C'était tellement connoté qu'il avait du mal à l'écouter sérieusement. Mais si en plus, Bucky Barnes dansait dessus, ça valait de l'or. Mince, voilà qu'il se déhanchait au point d'en oublier qu'il lui manquait un bras. Que quelqu'un arrête cet homme. Les bras sur les côtes, Sam n'arrivait pas à calmer son fou rire. De son index, Bucky, en tentant d'avoir l'air sérieux, lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Allez viens bébé, fit-il d'un ton parodique. Je vais te faire jouir comme un train de marchandises. »

Oh non. Pas ça. Pas E.L James. Pas dans sa maison ! Pas devant son oiseau ! Le pauvre Sam rit tellement fort qu'il heurta le mur le plus proche et s'écroula pour ne plus se relever.

*

« L’Épouvantail. Ce n'est pas brillant d'originalité mais c'est ainsi qu'il se fait appeler, énonça Maria en tendant sa tablette au Capitaine Rogers. D'autres l’appellent le Croque-Mitaine.

\- D'autres ? Répéta un Steve passablement intrigué. »

Inutile de dire qu'il trouvait ces noms particulièrement stupides et se demandait s'il y en avait encore d'autres en réserve. Mais il ne faisait pas les règles.

« Des enfants, répondit Maria. La plupart des témoignages que nous avons sur lui sont surtout des témoignages d'enfants. Des orphelins ou des enfants des rues.

\- Quelles sont ses capacités ? » Embraya immédiatement Rogers en faisant passer l'objet à Natasha.

La russe haussa un sourcil en avisant l'écran et Maria tour à tour. Cette dernière commençait à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, suivie du regard par tous les autres Avengers.

« Télépathie, maîtrise de nombreux arts martiaux, certainement la téléportation.

\- Certainement ? Lui fit encore une fois écho Steve.

\- Nos informations sur l'Épouvantail sont très limitées, » soupira Hill en passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Si le Capitaine pouvait arrêter de la regarder comme si elle était responsable, la directrice du SHIELD apprécierait énormément. Fury lui avait passé la main et bien entendu, elle refusait de se montrer ingrate mais si c'était pour se manger les mêmes reproches que son prédécesseur, elle aurait pu se passer de cette promotion. Cependant Captain America était expert en culpabilisation et de surcroît, tous les Avengers la fixaient avec une telle intensité qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir s'ils étaient attentifs ou accusateurs.

« Pourquoi le SHIELD ne nous as pas dit que c'était un adversaire de cette trempe, rebondit Natasha en donnant la tablette à Bucky. Un autre psychique n'aurait pas été de trop dans cette affaire. »

Elle coula un regard discret à Wanda mais celle-ci ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Maria posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Nous ignorions qu'il serait sur les lieux. En fait, nous étions même sceptiques quant à son existence, avoua-t-elle en croisant les bras. Ce que vous deviez trouver à Cuba n'était rien d'autre qu'une base de l'AIM. Ce qui est arrivé à votre équipe n'aurait pas dû arriver. »

Ses yeux filèrent à Barnes mais hormis le poing et la mâchoire serrée, il ne semblait pas en passe de faire une bêtise. Maria déglutit, puis ferma les yeux quelques secondes en voyant son bras manquant. Elle prit une courte inspiration, le temps de se refaire un masque d'impassibilité, et affronta de nouveau le regard de Rogers. Celui-ci, les mains à sa ceinture, ne dit rien de plus et tourna la tête vers ses coéquipiers.

« Il y aurait donc de bonnes raisons de penser que l'AIM et l'Épouvantail travaillent ensemble ? Demanda alors placidement Rhodey, assis sur la table, une main sur la hanche.

\- Ça semble logique, rebondit Scott.

\- Reste à savoir pourquoi, ajouta Pietro.

\- Mais nous avons perdu la trace de l'Épouvantail et de l'AIM à Cuba, déplora Steve. Tout ce qu'on peut faire pour le moment c'est le chercher, ou attendre une manifestation, et se préparer à l'affronter.

\- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre, demanda Tony en levant les mains, pour se préparer à affronter un adversaire dont on ne sait que peu de choses, et encore moins la localisation ou les plans ? »

Le regard que lui lança Steve lui fit clairement comprendre que lui-même n'était pas sûr de la marche à suivre. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce et les Avengers se jetèrent des regards incertains ou alors baissèrent la tête.

« Vous dites que c'est un psychique, amorça alors la Vision. Mais… Quelle est l'entendue de ses pouvoirs ? Qu'est-il réellement capable de faire ? »

Ce disant, il regarda leur Capitaine, mais celui-ci ne put lui apporter de réponse précise. Hill quant à elle, récupéra la tablette qui avait fait le tour de l'équipe, tout en regardant le Faucon et le Soldat, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, derrière une table.

« Barnes, Wilson ? Vous avez affronté l’Épouvantail. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous en dire ? »

Bucky arbora alors l'air le plus déplorable au monde, tandis que la mine de Sam s'assombrissait, et qu'il baissait les yeux. Les mains croisés sur la table, le Faucon ne dit rien et Steve comprit au regard de Bucky que les choses allaient être assez complexes. Clint reconnut immédiatement ces symptômes. Le regard vague, absent. L'esprit encore embrumé par une seule minute de terreur qui semblait aussi longue qu'une vie. Il l'avait expérimenté après les jeux d'esprit de Wanda sur l'équipe. Il se souvenait comment ils avaient voulu le gérer. Steve était resté assis au fond du quinjet, les yeux fermés, tentant d'avoir l'air le plus impassible possible, alors que Natasha était complètement perdue, en détresse, à peine connectée à la réalité. C'était deux manières différentes de gérer les choses. Sam choisissait d'affronter ça comme l'avait fait Captain America. Bucky quant à lui, était aussi éreinté que la Veuve Noire.

« Peut-être que, commença un Barton mal assuré en faisant taper ses mains l'une sur l'autre, qu'il serait mieux de leur laisser un peu de temps pour faire un rapport écrit et détaillé. »

Presque immédiatement, Bucky hocha la tête et le reste de l'équipe ne semblait avoir rien à redire. Au contraire, ils hochèrent la tête, relativement compréhensifs.

« Bien, dit Maria, passons maintenant à… »

La chaise grinça à côté de Bucky. Celui-ci tourna brusquement la tête, arraché à sa rêverie, pour voir Sam se lever si promptement qu'il manqua de peu de renverser sa chaise. Interloqué, Barnes écarquilla les yeux pour voir son compagnon traverser la pièce sans piper mot, et claquer la porte derrière lui.

*

Natasha attendait Sam à la sortie de la salle de sport. Comme presque tous les jours depuis leur retour de Cuba. Excepté les fois où elle était avec lui à l'intérieur. Et elle avait remarqué que chaque jour, il en sortait un peu plus tard. Là, il était quinze heures, et il n'était toujours pas en vue. L'espionne s'en étonnait assez et si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle serait certainement partie. Toutefois elle sentait que quelque chose clochait chez le Faucon, depuis la mission. La communication entre Bucky et lui semblait difficile. Wilson était plus renfermé, plus maussade. Fait étonnant venant de lui. Natasha savait que l'ancien sauveteur avait ses défauts et ses secrets, comme tout le monde après tout. Elle savait qu'il souffrait encore de stress post-traumatique, elle savait que parfois, il n'était pas aussi lumineux que les gens le voulaient. Mais la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Sam, il était rayonnant, souriant. Et elle n'avait même pas protesté quand Steve avait voulu se cacher chez lui au moment où les choses s'étaient corsées avec le SHIELD. L'espionne avait toujours fait confiance à son instinct et avec Sam, il ne l'avait pas trahie. Maintenant, elle s'en voulait. Peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas dû faire tremper le sauveteur dedans. Sa vie aurait été si différente s'il était parti courir ne serait-ce qu'une heure plus tard. Il avait rempilé pour aider Captain America, et leur confiance mutuelle l'avait poussé à s'engager même en temps qu'Avenger. Alors quelque part, peut-être que ce qui lui était arrivé, qu'importe ce que c'était, était de leur faute. La rousse se libéra de ces pensées quand Sam parut, relativement détendu, casque sur les oreilles. Il eut l'air passablement surpris en la voyant.

« Incroyable, est-ce qu'un autre assassin russe repenti aurait un faible pour moi ? » Dit-il en abaissant son casque pour lui sourire.

Dieu, que son sourire était sombre. La rousse leva un sourcil et lui offrit une jolie frimousse, incapable de dire si elle le dériderait.

« James est américain, ricana-t-elle.

\- Il parle russe quand il est énervé, pouffa Sam en retour. C'est juste une visite de courtoisie ou tu viens me voir pour quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Un peu des deux, » avoua Natasha.

D'un mouvement de tête, elle lui indiqua la route. Jetant son sac sur son épaule, l'homme volant la suivit, une main dans la poche de son short. Natasha avait l'air décontracté et confiant, comme toujours, le regard un peu vague et les yeux plissés, comme si elle avait la lumière du soleil dans les yeux. C'était l'expression qu'elle arborait quand elle cherchait désespérément à obtenir un rendez-vous pour Steve. Le bon vieux temps.

« Wanda prend l'affaire de l'Épouvantail plutôt au sérieux, annonça-t-elle. Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas en reste en ce qui concerne la manipulation mentale mais elle aimerait savoir à quoi s'attendre. »

Les lèvres de Sam furent soumises à une sorte de spasme alors qu'il gardait les yeux rivés sur le bitume qu'ils piétinaient en avançant. Il se doutait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire, malgré les efforts de l'espionne pour lui faire croire que ce n'était pas aussi grave que ça en avait l'air. Que ce n'était que de la routine.

Cuba aussi, c'était censé être de la routine. Mais rétrospectivement, il pouvait dire que chaque mission qui partait en vrille était censée être une mission de routine.

« Elle voudrait regarder dans votre esprit, continua la rousse, d'une voix plus froide. Voir ce qu'il vous a fait.

\- Wanda ne peut pas venir faire ses demandes elle-même, » grogna Sam de manière assez abrupte.

Une simple œillade suffit à Natasha pour voir que son ami était tendu comme un arc. Même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher.

« Je suis venu de mon propre chef, continua-t-elle. Wanda en touchera un mot à Bucky même si elle craint sa réaction parce que… Eh bien, tu sais. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'étendre là-dessus, tous deux savaient parfaitement de quoi il retournait.

« Et si c'était moi qui disait non, argua alors Sam.

\- Je crois que James est assez grand pour… Commença alors une Natasha un tantinet incrédule.

\- Oui, Buck fera ce qu'il voudra, cracha le parachutiste. Là, je parle de moi. Wanda est très gentille et prévenante mais elle semblerait avoir oublié qu'on est deux dans cette histoire ! »

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcé plus fort que ce qu'il aurait cru, si bien qu'il ravala immédiatement son humeur et tenta de se calmer. Natasha cilla à peine, se contentant de hausser un sourcil pour le fixer mais il détourna le regard, honteux.

« Je sais, dit alors la russe. C'est pour ça que je suis là, moi. »

Sam déglutit, et passa ses mains sur son visage, avant de le garder derrière la barrière de ses paumes, le cachant à la lumière du soleil quelques instants. Quand ses mains tombèrent de nouveau le long de son corps, son expression était totalement différente. Il plissa les lèvres et regarda de nouveau le sol.

« Nat est-ce que tu… Dit-il à mi-voix. Tu as déjà été hors de toi… Au point d'avoir conscience que tu es en train de faire quelque chose d'horrible. Tu te vois agir mais tu es complètement impuissant, et ce peu importe à quel point tu voudrais arrêter. Tu sais que tu es soumis à une illusion mais tu es incapable de la rompre, et tu ne peux rien faire d'autre que te noyer et voir autre chose prendre le contrôle. »

Natasha déglutit. Elle se doutait bien que Sam n'avait pas choisi ces mots par hasard. En particulier alors que Wanda était au cœur de la conversation. Alors qu'elle battait des paupières parurent quelques flash lumineux, une salle de danse, des ballerines à bout de souffle, une femme au regard froid, des doigts crochus, une table couverte d'outillages, un lit d'hôpital, un immense couloir, oh…

« Tu sais très bien que oui, souffla-t-elle alors qu'un battement de cil plus tard, les images s'effaçaient, absorbées par un trou noir. Et tu sais aussi que je fais ce qu'il faut pour me pardonner. C'est toi qui me l'as appris. »

Un sourire sincère fleuri sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la Veuve Noire et elle parcourut la rue du regard. C'était une des nombreuses choses avec lesquelles Sam était arrivé. Tous avaient leur propre passé et leurs propres démons, et ils avaient appris à vivre avec, comme des épaves qui s'efforçaient de ne pas couler. Sam leur avait appris à se réparer, à se restaurer, pour mieux prendre la mer.

« Te pardonner d'avoir fait tout ça, oui. Mais est-ce que tu as déjà réussi à te pardonner de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour empêcher tout ça d'arriver ? »

Cette fois, l'espionne fit brusquement volte-face. Et elle n'empêcha pas une expression interdite d'envahir son visage. Parce que Wilson venait réellement de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Si elle était sûre que quelque chose clochait, cette simple phrase en fut la confirmation, brutale comme une douche glacée.

« Sam, dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas te le demander comme ça mais… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

*

Tony généra l'hologramme du bras métallique de Bucky, fait lorsqu'il avait examiné la première fois la prothèse. On avait beau dire ce qu'on voulait, HYDRA avait fait du bon boulot, au moins pour ça. C'était un véritable miracle technologique. Mais Tony savait qu'il pouvait faire mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Après tout, il était Tony Stark. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité comme une puce rien qu'à l'idée qu'il allait enfin pouvoir le faire. Il reporta son regard à Barnes, assis sur une banquette, pensif, en train de scruter son téléphone. Le soldat avait l'air passablement angoissé, peut-être aussi agacé. Il remit son appareil dans sa poche en voyant arriver l'ingénieur. Steve était là aussi, debout dans le fond du laboratoire. Il aimait être là quand Tony travaillait mais il ne voulait pas le déranger, si bien qu'il observa l'ingénieur discuter avec son meilleur ami sans intervenir. Mais vint le moment où Tony demanda à Bucky, avec la subtilité inexistante qui était la sienne, comment l'accident était arrivé. Bucky se renfrogna et décida de ne pas répondre, et ce fut le moment où Steve comprit que quelque chose clochait. Cependant, il se résigna à attendre. Il discuta avec son ami d'enfance tandis que celui-ci allait prendre un café dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec Barton. Rogers se proposa ensuite de le raccompagner chez Sam en voiture, ce que l'autre ne refusa pas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent loin du quartier général du SHIELD que Steve osa réellement poser la question.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, à Cuba ? Avec ton bras ? »

Il ne pouvait pas cacher qu'il était légèrement contrarié. Depuis leur retour de mission, ni Bucky ni Sam n'avaient parlé ouvertement de ce qui s'était passé, sur la manière dont ils s'étaient retrouvé suspendus au bord d'un immeuble à moitié détruit, sur ce qui avait bousillé le jet-pack de Sam, ou comment le bras de Bucky avait été arraché.

Le soldat baissa la tête et repassa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il les avait laissé repousser et maintenant, pouvait les attacher en un petit chignon qui dégageait son visage. Steve sentait que son ami était tout sauf décontracté ces temps-ci. Et qu'il était impuissant.

« C'est Sam, » finit par avouer Bucky.

Sa voix se déchira sur ce seul nom, et il inspira par le nez, reniflant du même coup. Steve faillit dévier de la route, mais il garda les mains accrochées au volant tout en dardant sur son ami un regard des plus ahuris. Le coin des yeux de Bucky avait rougi mais il tentait de garder un visage digne.

Depuis la fin de son traitement, c'était la première fois que le super-soldat voyait son ami aussi proche d'une crise. Plus de crise de rage ou de larmes, et pourtant, là, devant lui, il sentait que Bucky faisait tout pour ne pas craquer dans la voiture.

« L'Épouvantail a… Repris le Soldat. Il nous a fait respirer une sorte de gaz. On… On a été forcé de se battre. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir parce que… Eh bien disons que ces conneries, ça me connait. Et Sam, eh bien… Quand il a repris conscience, mon bras gauche n'était plus qu'un souvenir. »

Les yeux gris de Bucky avaient accrochés la boite à gants, et il semblait incapable de bouger, la bouche entrouverte, respirant lentement, tentant de se calmer et d'évacuer les mauvaises sensations suscitées par ces souvenirs, encore beaucoup trop frais.

« C'était affreux Steve. Pas pour moi. Mais pour lui. Il s'est arrêté et… J'ai vu ses yeux. Le moment où il est redevenu maître de lui-même, où il s'est rendu compte de ce qui était en train de se passer, de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il a eu l'air choqué, puis complètement horrifié. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider. Pas de phrase magique, pas de mots… Je n'avais rien, aucune arme, aucun remède pour le sortir de cette léthargie. Je n'ai même pas été capable de sauver l'homme que j'aime… Et tout s'est écroulé autour de nous… »

Impossible, sur le moment, pour Steve, de dire si cette dernière phrase était littérale ou métaphorique. Le super-soldat n'aurait certainement été aussi horrifié que s'il avait assisté à la scène de ses propres yeux. Parce qu'il avait une idée terriblement précise de à quoi avait assisté Bucky. Le moment où le Soldat de l'Hiver l'avait reconnu, après l'avoir battu à mort, sur l'héliporteur, s'imposa à sa vue.

Bucky passa sa main sur son visage et se pinça le nez, tête basse.

« Après tout ce qui s'est passé avec HYDRA… Je ne voulais pas qu'une telle chose arrive, et surtout pas à Sam…

\- Comment il va, s'enquit Steve en risquant un coup d'œil vers son ami.

\- On en parle pas… Soupira Bucky. En fait on… On ne parle presque plus. »

Sur ces mots, Steve Rogers préféra laisser le silence reprendre possession des lieux. Il se concentra de nouveau sur la route, tout en tentant de cacher à quel point il était secoué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. A quel point cela expliquait le comportement étrange de Sam, qu'il avait remarqué et qui avait même alerté Natasha. Il ferma les yeux, juste un instant.

« T'aurais pu essayer « sur ta gauche », » tenta-t-il.

Lui comme Bucky rirent, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

*

« Et la putain de sa mère… ! » Jura Bucky.

Clint tourna la tête pour voir son collègue et ami complètement atterré devant sa tasse de café renversée. Le liquide brun et brûlant se répandait sur le clavier immaculé de son ordinateur, qui s'éteignit sans protester plus que cela. Bucky soupira profondément. Depuis son entrée dans le service, ça devait bien être le douzième ordinateur qu'il assassinait. Hill n'allait pas apprécier. Pas du tout. Parce qu'il avait presque fini son rapport et que maintenant l'ordinateur se faisait la malle. Toutefois, à mi-chemin entre l'ennui profond et la constante résignation quand il s'agissait de ce genre de choses, Bucky se contenta d'écraser sa tête sur son poing et de regarder dans une direction aléatoire d'un air complètement désabusé. Il rappela à Clint les acteurs de The Office qui regardaient la caméra lorsque la situation les dépassait, si bien que l'archer éclata de rire.

« Attends c'était quoi que tu disais y a deux jours ? « J'assure » ?

\- J'assure tout le temps Barton, répliqua Bucky qui souriait sarcastiquement. Mais j'ai quelques petits moments d'inattention. Tu as l'intention de te moquer de ton ami manchot ?

\- Tu as dit manchot, je n'ai rien dit, siffla Clint en levant l'index. Avant que les médias ne m'attentent un procès pour atteinte à la dignité humaine. »

Bucky pouffa et secoua la tête tandis que Clint riait à son tour. Le soldat avait l'air de parfaitement s'adapter à son absence de bras gauche, et il insistait constamment auprès de ses amis et collègues pour ne pas se faire traiter comme un assisté. Un seul bras, ce n'était pas la mort. Et d'ordinaire, il s'y faisait très bien.

« J'étais juste… Foutu rapport, commença-t-il. J'avais la tête ailleurs.

\- Wilson ? » Rebondit immédiatement Clint en prenant la tasse de café sur le bureau.

Barnes hocha la tête. Clint grimaça en se souvenant de ce moment où il pensait qu'une mission à Cuba aurait des allures de lune de miel. Il s'en alla remplir la tasse de son ami. Noire, avec des ailes blanches stylisées dessus. Barnes l'emportait constamment au bureau. Sam, de son côté, avait eu le droit à un mug gris orné d'une étoile rouge, qui l'accompagnait partout à l'Amicale des Vétérans. L'étoile avait été effacée du bras de Bucky mais il avait apprécié le concept. De toute façon, à l'heure actuelle, il n'y avait même plus de bras autour duquel faire germer une polémique.

« Quand j'ai fait tomber le sac de grain de Redwing j'ai cru que sa vie s'était arrêtée, confia-t-il en posant sa main devant ses yeux.

\- Parce que ça fait un sac de grain de gâché pour votre précieux bébé ? Fit un Clint autrement incertain.

\- Parce qu'il estime que ce qui s'est passé sur Cuba est de sa faute ! Jasa Bucky en sortant une boite de mouchoir de son tiroir. Il a beau dire le contraire, il a beau le nier de toutes ses forces… Il se sent tellement coupable qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte ! Et ça me tue de le voir comme ça parce que… »

Il cessa de parler quelques instants et, de rage, posa une dizaine de mouchoirs sur le clavier imbibé de café tout en sachant que c'était un acte complètement vain. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration. Clint posa sa tasse sur son bureau.

« Et s'il jetait l'éponge ? Et s'il estimait que frayer ensemble en tant qu'Avengers était trop dangereux ?

\- Sam est pas du genre à jeter l'éponge, tenta Clint en fronçant les sourcils tout en s'écrasant sur son siège.

\- Je sais mais… Mais Sam est… Comment t'expliquer. Il a perdu son pilote, qui était aussi son ami. Depuis, il essayait de faire une distinction entre le travail et la vie personnelle. Même à l'Amicale, il essaye de ne pas s'impliquer personnellement avec les personnes qu'il suit. Ici avec les Avengers, c'est différent, nous sommes amis. Mais lui et moi, on est ensemble.

\- Barnes, où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Poussa Barton qui n'avait pas eu le droit à une telle séance de confession depuis que Bucky avait arrêté son traitement. Sam t'aime, tu…

\- J'ai peur qu'il me quitte Clint, finit par avouer Bucky presque brutalement. J'ai peur qu'il se dise que l'implication est trop forte et rend nos missions ensemble encore plus dangereuses. J'ai peur qu'il veuille réinstaurer cette limite, justement parce qu'il m'aime et veut me protéger. »

Il ne se sentit pas d'en dire plus mais il savait que Clint l'avait compris. Il l'avait aidé à rédiger son rapport, aussi avait-il une petite idée de la nature des événements, et il savait que Sam et Bucky n'arrivaient même plus à se regarder dans les yeux depuis leur retour de mission. Il ne pouvait que tenter d'imaginer que ce qui se passait dans leur tête, ce qui s'était passé là-bas et ce qui se passait maintenant, comment ils avaient vécu la chose, et comment ils tentaient de s'en sortir maintenant.

« Prend ton arme, dit-il alors en bondissant de sa chaise. Concours de tir dans le gymnase dans cinq minutes !

\- Même avec un seul bras, tu vas chialer Barton ! Répondit l'autre sur un ton complice. »

*

Un mouvement sur la gauche de Bucky le fit tressaillir. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, et son bras droit fila immédiatement jusqu'à la table de chevet, où il planquait son calibre 22. Sam avait frôlé la crise cardiaque quand il avait découvert que Barnes dormait avec une arme sous son oreiller. Du coup, la table de chevet avait été le compromis qu'ils avaient trouvé. Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien de menaçant qui nécessitait qu'il prenne ce qu'il y avait dans le tiroir. C'était juste Sam. Sam qui s'agitait dans son sommeil. Bucky posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre homme pour se rendre compte qu'il tremblait de tout son corps. Lui parvinrent ensuite des gémissements étouffés, suivi de ce qui semblait être des sanglots. Le soldat secoua doucement l'endormi, tout en lui parlant, tentant de le ramener ici, là où il était, avec lui. Sam ne s'éveilla, mais fini par se calmer, au fur et à mesure que Bucky lui parlait. Celui finit par soupirer de soulagement, et passa son bras unique autour de la taille de Sam, se pressant contre lui. Il veilla sur son sommeil jusqu'au lever du jour.

*

Bucky grogna une première fois au moment où Stark commença la greffe. L'ingénieur, caché derrière ses lunettes, leva les yeux vers lui, mais le soldat secoua la tête avec véhémence en lui faisant signe de reprendre. Levant tout de même un sourcil, Tony alla chercher une autorisation oculaire auprès de Steve, qui hocha la tête à son tour. La nouvelle prothèse métallique, tenue par quelques bras mécaniques, s'approcha de nouveau du trou béant au niveau de l'épaule de Barnes. Elle entra rapidement en contact avec la chair. Bucky serra les dents et sa main normale se referma sur celle de Sam, qui l'assistait en silence. Derrière un écran, un peu plus loin, Bruce vérifiait les constantes du soldat.

« Adamantium, » demanda Sam en regardant Steve.

Il aurait bien posé la question à Stark en personne, mais il préférait que l'ingénieur reste concentré sur sa tâche. Même s'il prétendait être capable de faire plusieurs choses à la fois. Et puis, aucun doute que Steve savait ce que son mari allait accrocher au corps de son meilleur ami.

« Un alliage, répondit le Captain. L'adamantium seul lui ferait trop absorber les chocs. J'ai eu un accrochage avec Logan. Quand il a frappé le bouclier, la douleur a parcouru tout son squelette.

\- Bien fait, » grommela Bucky entre ses dents serrées.

Il fut secoué d'un spasme quand une sorte de décharge électrique traversa son corps. Tony tressauta, mais resta concentré. Bruce lui leva son pouce. Bucky ferma les yeux, tous les muscles exagérément tendus, comme si cela allait étouffer la douleur. La deuxième main de Sam se posa sur la sienne. Un seul cri échappa à l'ancien sergent, au moment où le bras s'accrocha définitivement à son corps. Il sursauta, avant de lâcher un immense soupir de soulagement, une fine pellicule de sueur sur le front. Tony releva ses lunettes, manifestement fier de son travail, tandis que Dummy lui tendait un fer à souder.

« Non, grogna le fils Stark, pas celui-là, débile ! Va me chercher celui que j'ai mis au point pour Barnes ! »

Dépité, le robot s'affaissa tout en faisant demi-tour, et Tony secoua la tête.

« N'empêche, dit-il en se tournant vers Bucky, j'arrive pas à croire que t'ai refusé toutes les updates que je t'ai proposé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses d'un inverseur de gravité, soupira l'intéressé en secouant la tête.

\- L'idée était géniale, s'extasia Tony. T'appuie sur un bouton et pouf, tous les ennemis se retrouvent loin du sol.

\- Je peux me débrouiller sans, insista Bucky, je veux juste un bras, d'accord ? »

En toile de fond, Dummy n'avait de cesse de percuter Banner, qui s'éloignait prudemment du robot mal calibré qui semblait souffrir d'un manque affectif.

« Pas même une petite mitrailleuse, continua Tony.

\- Non, répéta Bucky, les yeux collés au plafond. Si tu veux des super modifications, fais les sur ton armure.

\- Mais ça pourrait être tellement mi…

\- Bon sang, s'exclama alors Barnes, J'AI DIT NON ! »

Le bruit d'un choc violent retentit alors. Tony s'envola, avant de s'écraser sur le sol du laboratoire et de rouler sur les dalles blanches, alors que Bucky hurlait de douleur et que son bras s'affaissait soudain, toujours mal accroché. Les câbles qui reliaient la prothèse à son corps retinrent le bras, s'étirant toujours davantage. Bruce sursauta et Dummy cessa de bouger, comme figé dans le temps. Sam poussa un hoquet de stupeur alors que Steve bondissait sur ses pieds.

« Tony ! »

Il fila directement vers l'ingénieur, qui, face contre terre, semblait complètement sonné. Cependant, il se redressa avant que le super-soldat n'arrive à son niveau.

« Ça va Cap, ça va… Dit-il, secoué d'un petit rire. Faut bien prendre quelques risques pour la science. »

Bucky, toujours assis, le bras ballant, n'avait pas l'air de prendre la chose autant à la légère. Il regardait le fils Stark d'un air terriblement désolé, le visage incrédule, comme si lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé.

« Oh non, murmura-t-il. Stark, je…

\- Eh, eh, l'arrêta Tony en levant les deux mains, ça va, d'accord ? J'ai exagéré. »

Barnes allait insister en se tournant vers Sam, mais celui-ci secoua la tête, lui interdisant de s'en faire.

« Sam, balbutia le soldat, j'ai… Je voulais pas.

\- Je sais, murmura le parachutiste. Je sais. C'est pas grave. C'est fini. Tout va bien. »

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues. Bucky semblait au bord des larmes. Alors Sam l'attira contre lui, lui embrassa le front, avant de poser son menton sur le sommet de sa tête, ses bras autour de ses épaules.

*

« Donc maintenant c'est juste comme ça qu'on vous appelle ? Le Soldat ? »

Manifestement, la journaliste n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça particulièrement transcendant. Bucky fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en reposant son verre de champagne sur le bar derrière lui. Il coula une œillade à Sam, qui dut lui rappeler l'identité de son interlocutrice. Christine Everhart, de Vanity Fair Magazine. Barnes hocha la tête. Ça lui revenait clairement, maintenant. C'était une des figures qui revenait incessamment. La jeune dame avait, il fallait le dire, réussi un coup en or en se mettant plus ou moins Tony Stark dans la poche avant même que celui-ci ne devienne Iron Man. Sa relation avec les Avengers était plutôt mitigée, mais elle était moins agressive ou acerbe que d'autres. Et sa douche froide avec le fils Stark lui avait suffi à ne pas vouloir franchir une barrière trop personnelle avec ceux que tout le monde appelait affectueusement « les plus grands héros du monde ». Sam n'était pas fan d'elle, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il la détestait non plus. Voyant cependant que Bucky était en train de nager dans le brouillard, il vint à son secours.

« C'est pour le côté pratique, plaisanta-t-il. On aurait été obligé de changer à toutes les saisons, sinon. »

Parce que naturellement, Everhart savait pour Bucky. Tout le monde savait, depuis qu'il avait été officiellement incorporé à l'équipe. De la même manière que tout le monde savait pour le passé de la Veuve Noire, celui d'Œil-de-Faucon, là où celui d'Iron Man était déjà étalé depuis bien longtemps. Il y avait eu le procès, puis les conférences de presse. C'était à présent un fait, l'ancien bras armé d'HYDRA faisait partie des Avengers. Cela ne faisait qu'ajouter un élément problématique à l'affaire. Beaucoup de choses restaient en suspens, et les partis étaient encore très divisés à ce sujet. Pourtant, de nombreuses voix s'élevaient en faveur de Barnes à présent. Et c'était pour choisir son camp que l'envoyée spéciale de Vanity Fair était là. A la réponse de Sam, Bucky ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Le Soldat des Quatre Saisons, continua le brun. Inspiré par Vivaldi, créé par Bucky. »

Sam éclata violemment de rire, rejetant la tête en arrière, toutes dents dehors, et le voir de si bonne humeur finit par détendre Bucky à son tour, qui rit en baissant la tête. A côté, Christa croquait leur alchimie. Tous deux n'avaient pas révélé leur relation au public, contrairement à Steve et Tony qui avaient fait grande annonce de leur mariage pendant la parade du quatre juillet. Non pas qu'ils avaient honte mais ils avaient déjà quatre-vingt-dix-neuf problèmes et ils n'avaient pas envie que Fox News devienne le centième. On ne pouvait qu'imaginer les gros titres. Un couple gay composé d'un noir et d'un ancien soldat ennemi de la nation : la pire menace pour les Etats-Unis. Mais le moment n'était pas aux polémiques. Leurs problèmes personnels étaient encore trop importants.

« Mais vous n'avez pas peur d'être uniquement catalogué comme étant un soldat, demanda alors la journaliste en dirigeant de nouveau son dictaphone vers eux. De vous mettre une étiquette sur le front ?

\- C'est là tout le rôle d'un nom de code, rétorqua Bucky. Mettre une étiquette. Nous sommes tous catalogues. Sam et Clint ne sont que des oiseaux (il rit quand Sam lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes), Natasha une Veuve, Rhodey une « machine de guerre ».

\- Je croyais que c'était Iron Patriot, rebondit Christina.

\- War Machie Rox ! » S'exclama Rhodey à l'autre bout de la salle.

C'était certainement le « petit fumier supersonique » qui était venu lui dire de quoi on parlait par ici. Nouveau fou rire éclatant pour Sam et Bucky. Certains invités tournèrent la tête, interloqués, mais évoquer Iron Patriot était le meilleur moyen de provoquer Rhodey. Il fallait dire que depuis Tony, sa patience était aussi polie qu'une pierre précieuse et très peu de choses étaient capables de le faire sortir de ses gonds ou de le surprendre. Sam dut tourner le dos pour recouvrer son sérieux pendant que Bucky, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, continuait.

« Nous choisissons tous ce qui est prépondérant, ce qui compte pour nous, ce qui est important. C'est terrible, parce que d'une certaine manière, nous choisissons la manière dont nous voulons être perçus.

\- En quoi est-ce un mal, s'étonna Christina.

\- Il faut constamment se tenir à cette image, répondit Bucky en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Mais c'est un choix. Ce n'est pas toujours le nôtre à proprement parler, mais dans tous les cas, on l'accepte. On accepte ce qui est important, ce que nous voulons représenter. « Le Soldat », c'est très anonyme. Un peu comme cette histoire de Soldat Inconnu, en France.

\- On devrait vraiment aller en France, marmotta Sam dans sa barbe, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu veux parler à ma place peut-être, » fit mine de s'impatienter Bucky.

Sam lui fit signe de continuer, à moitié hilare. Bucky secoua la tête et repris. Autour d'eux, la fête battait son plein. Thor, au milieu de vieux vétérans de guerre, contait ses exploits sur Asgard. Steve et Tony se débattaient avec d'autres journalistes, plus nombreux et ne cessant de diriger des flashs vers eux. Natasha observait de près, déambulant avec Kate, qui avait invité America Chavez. Wanda et la Vision, comme des enfants candides, participaient à tout et à rien. Rhodey, Scott, Clint et Pietro, lorsqu'il n'était pas en train de parcourir toute la salle pour un oui ou pour un non, étaient rassemblés autour d'une table de billard. Cette vision arracha un sourire à Bucky qui se rapprocha inconsciemment de Sam.

« Ce que je veux dire, acheva-t-il, c'est que je ne suis pas le seul soldat au monde. Au contraire, je ne suis qu'un soldat comme un autre, je pourrais être n'importe quel soldat. N'importe lequel de ces soldats qui risquent leur vie pour leur pays. Ces gens forcés de s'éloigner de leur foyer et de leurs familles, tous ces gens qui sont parti pour revenir anéantis, totalement différents de la personne qu'ils ont été ou auraient voulu être. Ce qui importe, c'est que je me bats, pour les gens que j'aime et ce que en quoi je crois. »

A côté de lui, Sam déglutit, et même si Bucky avait gardé une expression neutre, sa gorge s'était nouée sur les derniers mots. Christina Everhart ne dit rien, son dictaphone en main, contemplant son interlocuteur avec de grands yeux. Il haussa un sourcil, semblant attendre la prochaine question.

« Eh bien, c'est, balbutia-t-elle. Travaillé. Merci infiniment, monsieur Barnes. »

Et elle prit congé d'eux. Bucky poussa un long soupir de soulagement en se reposant sur le bar, tâtant nerveusement son nouveau bras en métal. Sam lui sourit. Ça lui faisait du bien, de voir Sam aussi léger, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Tu voulais qu'elle te la pose, la question, avoue, se moqua le Faucon en finissant son champagne.

\- Quoi encore, ricana Bucky, faut se préparer à toutes les éventualités. Tu crois que Tony est le seul à pouvoir éblouir les journalistes ? D'abord Vanity Fair, ensuite le monde ! »

Et se disant, il fit décrire à son bras un arc de cercle, comme porteur d'une glorieuse providence. Sam, ne cessant de rire, attrapa sa main de chair, avant de lui embrasser brièvement les doigts.

« Je suis fier de toi, dit-il. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tu aspire toujours à être… Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

\- C'est parce que j'ai une bonne raison de le faire, répondit le sergent en souriant à son tour.

\- Tu t'en serais sorti, même sans moi. »

Alors qu'il disait cela, Sam s'était rembruni et avait baissé la tête. Bucky le regarda en chien de faïence quelques instants, sentant que ça revenait. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre ça de nouveau, ils n'avaient pas envie que tous deux sombrent encore dans l'abîme, il n'avait pas envie que Sam cesse de lui sourire. Pas ici, et pas maintenant. Après s'être assuré que personne ne s'intéressait à eux, il alla poser son front sur son épaule, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Peut-être, mais tu étais là. Et tu es toujours là. Ça ne sert à rien de penser à ce que j'aurais été sans toi et je ne veux pas y penser, parce que je t'aime et je refuse d'imaginer ma vie sans toi. »

Sam lui sourit. Et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.


	2. Contrôle

Part II – And the Kids Cried out  
Please Stop you're Scarin' Me  
I Can't Help This Awful Energy

God Damn Right  
You Should be Scared of Me  
Who is in Control ?

 

Ce n'était jamais très drôle, pour les nouvelles recrues du SHIELD, quand Barton et Barnes venaient s'entraîner. Parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire, à part regarder. Histoire de ne pas se sentir trop mauvais.

Les deux tireurs d'élite venaient plus souvent depuis que l'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver s'était fait poser son nouveau bras, afin que Bucky puisse s'acclimater à sa nouvelle prothèse, bien différente de la première. Plus légère, plus souple, mais aussi plus solide, étonnamment. Comparé à ce que venait de lui faire Stark, Bucky avait l'impression qu'il avait eu un sac à patates à la place du bras pendant soixante-dix ans.

Les tirs de flèches faisaient écho aux coups de feu. D'un côté, le score de Clint, de l'autre, celui de Bucky. Les cibles mouvantes, les drones et les hologrammes faisaient de leur mieux, mais l'on finissait par se demander qui attaquait qui, à voir la tournure que prenaient les choses.

« Barton, dit alors Bucky en tirant sur un drone tout en sautant par-dessus une cible mouvante dans laquelle Clint planta une flèche. Et si c'était à cause de…

\- Non Barnes, le coupa l'archer en tirant deux flèches à la fois. Non, non, et non. On en a déjà parlé dix-sept fois et oui, j'ai compté.

\- Je suis sérieux Clint, répondit l'ancien sergent. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que je le prive d'une vie…

\- Bucky, l'interrompit encore son collègue, il t'aime. Et je crois pas que ce soit le genre de type à placer ce genre de choses au premier plan dans ses relations. C'est même réducteur pour lui de penser que ça le ferait partir. »

Clint planta sa flèche dans une cible mouvante avant de la reprendre pour tirer derrière lui. Bucky ne répondit pas, préférant éviter un drone au dernier moment, qui s'écrasa contre un autre tous les deux explosèrent, lui offrant un sourire satisfait. Les nouvelles recrues suivaient le tout comme un spectacle de gladiateurs. Et en plaignant d'avance ceux qui auraient à nettoyer ce bazar.

D'ordinaire, s'entraîner aidait Bucky à moins penser. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il sentait sa relation avec Sam lui filer entre les doigts. Ils allaient bien, ils s'aimaient, mais il y avait toujours cette chose, ce différend, cette ombre qui dormait entre eux, qui les empêchait de parler pendant le petit déjeuner et qui laissait leurs mains froides même lorsque leurs doigts se croisaient. Alors tout ce qui n'allait pas, aux yeux de Bucky, ne faisait que lui revenir à la figure. Ça le frappait quand il se baladait dans les rues, feuilletait les journaux, ou regardait un film. Non pas que ça n'avait jamais été important, mais avec la libération des mœurs, la vie sexuelle d'un couple semblait devenir prioritaire pour son bon fonctionnement. Et ce n'était pas son cas. HYDRA l'avait trop brisé. Trop de coups, trop de tortures, trop de lavages de cerveau, pour que son corps se remette à fonctionner normalement, même après une longue thérapie qui avait malgré tout porté ses fruits. Certes, il était de nouveau capable d'aimer, de ressentir. Sa mémoire lui était revenue dans son intégralité. Mais le plaisir, dans ce sens-là du moins, lui était inconnu. Il ne ressentait rien. Et au fond, il se disait qu'il pouvait s'en passer. Il aimait Sam et ça lui suffisait. Mais quand il prenait un café dehors et entendait les autres discuter de l'importance de la chose, évoquer leurs performances, quand Steve lui parlait de réconciliation sur l'oreiller, quand il voyait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, il ne pouvait que prendre une grande inspiration et se faire tout petit. Bien sûr, ils en plaisantaient souvent –surtout depuis E.L James, comment une telle chose pouvait être réelle ?-, parfois ils utilisaient des phrases ambiguës, pleines de sous-entendus, mais jamais il n'y avait eu concrétisation et Bucky ne savait plus quoi en faire. Il avait attendu qu'on lui explique. On lui avait parlé d'asexualité et de tout un tas de choses étranges, mais il n'en avait compris que la moitié, et peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas encore imprimer tous ces termes techniques sur sa peau.

« Le seul problème qu'il y a entre vous, c'est Cuba, reprit toutefois Barton en tapotant son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Ne t'inflige pas le reste. »

La porte de la salle d'entrainement s'ouvrit sur Rhodey, interrompant la discussion.

« Wanda est prête. »

*

« Alors tu croyais qu'être un Avenger allait être de tout repos ? »

Sam cligna des yeux.

« Tu croyais que ça allait te rendre plus fort ? »

Ce n'était pas une voix humaine. C'était un rugissement. Un grondement qui l'attira dans les ténèbres, pour le jeter dans l'abîme. Il voulut poser ses mains sur sa tête, mais il n'avait plus rien. Ni main, ni tête. Juste ses oreilles, pour entendre. Tout était noir. Au milieu du néant, rien, pas même lui, sinon cette voix.

Rien.

« Mais c'est faux. Tu es condamné. Condamné à regarder les gens que tu aimes mourir. »

Une allée dans Harlem. Trois silhouettes. Et toutes se démultiplièrent. La tête de Sam se mit à lui tourner. Il se retrouva debout, sur les jambes d'un garçon de sept ans, cerné par d'innombrables ombres. Des bras se levèrent. Une infinité de pistolets, comme dans des miroirs, se répandant à l'infini. Un seul coup de feu. Un seul cri. « Papa ! »

Un battement de cil plus tard et il plongeait au-dessus du désert. Ses ailes étaient comme un poids mort dans son dos. Il pouvait sentir le sable dans sa bouche. Au-dessus de sa tête, l'hélice de l'hélicoptère faisait un bruit assourdissant. Un sifflement strident. Il se retourna, mais c'était trop tard. Tout ne devint que flammes. Des morceaux de métal éjectés dans un torrent d'orange et de jaune. Le feu se fit monstrueux, envahissant, tout, la terre et le ciel, refermant ses bras brûlants autour de son cou, et la fumée noire, épaisse, comme un serpent, pénétra dans sa gorge. « Riley ! » Il fut projeté à l'intérieur de l'hélicoptère, squelettique, le goût de la fumée sur la langue, mais ce n'était plus le désert. Tout partait en lambeaux. Des éclats de verre et de métal volaient en tous sens. Le bruit de l'hélice incessant, s'intensifiait. Un fragment rouge la chevelure de Natasha. L'immeuble n'était déjà plus que poussière l'héliporteur le pourfendait comme une lame vengeresse. Les éclats de verre continuaient de voler vers eux, envahissant l'espace, et au milieu du chaos. Une petite silhouette, vêtue de bleu.

« Steve ! »

Quand le corps perça la surface, s'éleva un torrent d'eau verdâtre, qui ravala tout. Le verre, le ciel, l'hélicoptère, tout. Sam se sentit couler par le fond, tendant la main devant lui, mais ses doigts ne pouvaient toucher que le verre, les éclats, les morceaux brisés, qui se mirent à l'entourer, déchirer sa peau, fendre tout jusqu'à ses os, percer ses yeux, sa gorge, pendant qu'une infinité d'yeux le regardaient sombrer. Il les avait tous vu tomber, à présent, c'était son tour. Il l'aperçut, au loin, malgré ses yeux ensanglantés. L'éclat argenté d'un bras métallique, au-dessus de lui, flottant devant un torrent de flammes, tentant de nager jusqu'à lui. Il tendit la main, mais quand Sam voulut hurler, une main se referma autour de son cou. Tout devint rouge.

« Noir et gay ? Si ça, c'est pas faire dans le politiquement correct. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ton père dirait s'il te voyait ? »

Les deux mains se refermèrent sur le visage de Sam, alors que retentissaient le son des cloches. La messe, la messe de minuit. La messe de Noël.

« Il dirait que tu t'es laissé embobiner par quelques blancs. Ça, c'est une déception ! Pour le fils d'un pasteur de Harlem ! »

Les mains le relâchèrent, laissant son visage consumé par l'acide, alors que d'immenses vitraux sortaient du sol dans un bruit déchirant, inondant les ténèbres de couleurs spectrales. Les cloches sonnèrent davantage, comme cherchant à faire éclater l'espace, le briser comme du cristal. Les silhouettes des chanteurs de gospel se firent immenses, se penchant au-dessus de lui. Comme ces autres, ceux qui avaient levé le pistolet, ceux qui avaient tiré. Fantômes aux yeux pourpre, ils ouvrirent la bouche, dévoilant leurs crocs. Ils fondirent sur lui. Et tout devint rouge.

Du rouge. Du rouge. Du rouge.

Il n'y avait que du rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que c'est parce qu'une personne t'a pardonné que tu es lavé ? »

C'était ses mains. Ses mains étaient rouges. Bucky regarda ses doigts, et ses poumons se vidèrent de leur air. Ses paumes étaient couvertes de sang, et il coulait, il coulait jusqu'au sol. Tout était rouge, tout était de sang. Il leva la tête. Une suite de pierre tombales, s'étendant à l'infini, percèrent le sol face à lui, et tout autour, au milieu du rouge, il n'y eut rien d'autre, sinon ces tombes noires.

« Tu penses être digne de ton insigne ? »

Une main jaillit du sol, entre les tombes. Il n'y avait que deux couleurs, le noir, et le rouge, et la main était blanche. Elle s'enfonça dans son poitrail, perçant sa cage thoracique. Et Bucky ne pouvait rien faire, sinon entendre ses os se briser, regarder, horrifié, cette main entrer en lui, et se tâcher de sang. Son sang. Qui se mêlait à celui qu'il avait tant fait couler.

« Tu crois être autre chose que ce qu'ils ont fait de toi ?! »

La main tira, et lui arracha le cœur. Elle le tint, putride, pourri et noir, entre ses doigts ensanglantés, et l'écrasa. Les yeux de Bucky allaient du trou béant dans sa poitrine, à ses os blancs, ses organes noirs, jusqu'au sang rouge sur la main aux doigts crochus. Les tombes se recouvrirent à leur tour de rouge, et quand il inspira, il ne sentit que la saveur âpre et métallique du sang râper sa langue, s'écouler dans sa gorge, pour s'échapper par ce trou dans sa poitrine.

« Le soldat !? Tu les nourris de discours honorifiques mais la vérité c'est que tu ne sais rien faire d'autre que te battre ! »

Bucky bascula en arrière alors que la main écrasait la pierre noire qui lui servait de cœur. Derrière lui, le verre se brisa des éclats immenses et écarlates se mirent à voler en tous sens. Il atterrit dans la neige, et pendant que son corps se glaçait, qu'il roulait dans la poudre blanche, il la tâchait de sang, et chuta dans l'abîme.

*

Wanda hurla. Elle recula brusquement et posa ses mains sur son front, tentant de faire disparaître les éclairs qui venaient de faire irruption dans son esprit. Elle heurta Pietro, debout dans son dos, qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Bucky et Sam crièrent d'une même voix, s'éveillant comme frappés par la foudre. La main métallique de Bucky s'abattit sur la table, alors que Sam suffoquait. Steve s'approcha immédiatement de son ami d'enfance et retira les électrodes qui se trouvaient sur son front, tandis que Natasha faisait de même pour Sam, lui tapotant la joue pour le rappeler à elle. Wanda tâcha de recouvrer son souffle à son tour. Clint, Rhodey, Thor et Tony voulurent s'approcher à leur tour mais Natasha leur fit signe de reculer : ils avaient besoin d'air. Scott, Bruce et la Vision quant à eux, scrutaient d'un air inquiet les relevés qui s'affichaient sur les écrans.

« Il… Il, balbutia Wanda. Il a laissé ces choses dans leur tête. »

Elle plaqua de nouveau ses mains sur ses tempes et serra ses dents, retenant un gémissement, pendant que son frère l'aidait à tenir debout. Lui et Clint échangèrent un regard paniqué. Wanda serra le poignet de son frère, tentant de ne pas flancher, les jambes flageolantes.

« Je ne peux pas gagner, articula la fille Maximoff. Il… Il…

\- Wanda, la coupa Pietro, Wanda ! Doucement ! »

La brune s'essuya le nez du dos de la main, tandis que son frère l'attirait contre lui et lui embrassait le sommet de la tête. Elle se mit à sangloter, presque inconsciemment, en regardant, avec horreur, dans la direction de Bucky et Sam. Jamais Wanda n'avait autant tremblé, pas même lorsqu'elle avait vu ce que prévoyait de faire Ultron avec la Vision.

« C'est différent… Murmura-t-elle. Mes pouvoirs éveillent la peur… La peur latente, qui vient des souvenirs. Lui, il… Il la crée. »

*

Sam décida de s'en aller récupérer chez lui. Pas d'entrainement, pas de sport, pas de jogging intensif, rien, sinon lui et ses draps, les rideaux tirés et les stores fermés, les portes closes. Pas de bruit, pas de contact, rien à voir, rien à dire. Garder les yeux et la bouche fermés. Il avait tout éteint. La télévision au salon, son portable. Débranché le téléphone, même le réveil sur sa table de chevet. Il voulait être seul. Ne plus rien voir. Ne plus rien entendre. Couvert de ses draps, roulé en boule sous eux, enveloppé dans leur chaleur pour faire taire ses frissons. Et pourtant sa peau le brûlait encore, ses os se faisaient entendre entre ses muscles, ses dents s'entrechoquaient, il brûlait sous ces draps et en même temps, c'était comme si la glace le dévorait de l'intérieur. Les crocs acérés attaquaient sa chair, déchiraient sa peau, s'infiltraient dans ses veines pour enfermer toute sa colonne vertébrale dans une gangue acide.

Le bruit du verre brisé fit sursauter Sam. Il se redressa immédiatement, main sur l'automatique que Bucky cachait d'ordinaire dans la table de chevet, le canon braqué devant lui. Rien, sinon le cadre photo qui était tombé de la commode. Il soupira, même s'il ne se sentait pas vraiment soulagé. Tentant de calmer le tremblement de ses bras, Sam se laissa glisser hors du lit, posant ses pieds sur le plancher sombre et froid, avant de s'approcher précautionneusement. Il ramassa le cadre. Une photographie de lui, Natasha, Steve et Bucky, ridiculement légère, teintée de soleil, lors de leur premier retour de mission collective. Steve tenait le volant, lunettes de soleil sur le nez pour cacher ses yeux au beurre noir, Natasha était couverte de suie, les cheveux en bataille et une entaille recousue sommairement sur la joue, Bucky avait le visage bombardé de pansement –un sur le nez, un sur l'arcade, deux sur le menton-, gracieusement prêtés par Barton, et Sam la lèvre tuméfiée, la pommette gonflée et de la poussière sur la tête. Pourtant, ils regardaient tous l'objectif avec de grands sourires ou des grimaces ridicules, l'air de dire « on vient de sauver le monde, c'est naturel, super naturel ». Une expression mélancolique teinta le visage de Sam tandis que son doigt courait sur la fissure du verre, avant qu'un détail ne le frappe.

Ce cadre se trouvait dans le salon. Le Faucon fronça les sourcils alors que le battement régulier de quelques pas se faisait entendre dans le couloir. Son cœur se mit soudainement à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et la prise de sa main se referma sur la crosse de l'arme.

« Buck ? »

Bucky lui avait dit qu'il allait s'entraîner avec Steve, raison pour laquelle il était rentré seul. Et Sam n'avait pas entendu un seul bruit depuis qu'il était arrivé. Et surtout pas celui de la porte d'entrée. Il se releva, déverrouilla la porte de la chambre, et fit un pas dans le couloir. La lumière du salon passait à sa gauche, l'éclairant faiblement. L'autre bout du couloir était plongé dans le noir, même si la porte de la chambre d'amis et celle de la deuxième salle de bain étaient visibles. Sam tourna la tête vers le salon. Une silhouette se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte.

Il sursauta et pointa son arme devant lui, mais un battement de cil plus tard, il n'y avait plus rien. Juste l'encadrement de la porte, et la lumière. Le cœur de Sam battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il n'entendait plus rien, sinon le sang qui pulsait dans ses oreilles. Expirant longtemps, il tenta de relativiser.

« Je deviens complètement taré. »

Si on pouvait appeler ça relativiser. Toujours armé, Sam marcha jusqu'au salon, la mâchoire serrée, et passa dans la pièce à vivre. Vide. Redwing semblait endormi sur son perchoir, les yeux clos et la tête basse. Le pouce de Sam passa sur les plumes de l'oiseau avant qu'il ne s'en aille vers la télé. L'étagère à DVD se trouvait à côté, supportant également le téléphone fixe –qu'il rebrancha-, et quelques photos. La place où se trouvait celle du quatuor était vide. Sam reposa le cadre à sa juste place, avant de se diriger vers la commode. Il ouvrit un tiroir, d'où il sortit le bloc à post-it et un stylo qui, il l'espérait, marchait encore. Les stylos que l'on pouvait trouver dans les tiroirs étaient les plus traitres, après tout. Alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour écrire qu'il faudrait acheter un nouveau cadre, tout devint rouge. A l'extérieur, le ciel se teinta d'écarlate, répandant le pourpre à l'intérieur, comme une gigantesque tapisserie. L'ombre des meubles s'allongea, et presque instinctivement, Sam recula de quelques pas, avant de heurter la commode. Il tourna la tête vers le meuble, et ses yeux se posèrent sur un petit socle gravé. « Lou Gehrig - 1936 ». C'était un des seuls objets que Bucky avait gardé de sa vie d'avant la guerre. Il s'était vanté d'avoir assisté à la partie et d'avoir attrapé la balle lui-même mais Steve avait démenti : la balle avait atterrit dans les gradins et ils s'étaient battus avec d'autres supporters pour l'avoir.

Sam aurait pu rire au souvenir de la soirée où les deux enfants de Brooklyn leur avaient raconté cet exploité. Oui, il aurait pu rire. Si la balle se trouvait encore sur le socle. Tout devenait rouge autour de lui et pourtant ce fut ce qui l'interpella au plus haut point. Un roulement se fit entendre, au niveau du couloir. Une petite balle blanche fila sur le sol écarlate, tranquille comme un fleuve, avançant régulièrement, jusqu'à venir toucher son pied. Sam haussa un sourcil et risqua un regard dans le couloir, plongé dans le noir. Si quelqu'un s'amusait à lui faire une blague, il devait peut-être faire savoir qu'il n'était pas du tout amusé.

« Tu ne m'as pas sauvé, Sam. »

Il eut tout juste le temps de faire volte-face pour se retrouver face à un visage pâle qui hurlait dans sa direction. Etouffant son propre cri, Sam tendit le bras et se mit à tirer comme un forcené. Les balles passèrent à travers la silhouette, se fichant dans les grandes fenêtres. Les impacts, d'abord blancs, se teintèrent à leur tour de rouge et le sang poisseux à l'odeur métallique s'écoula le long de la vitre. Dans la pièce, Redwing se mit à piailler de toutes ses forces en battant des ailes. La silhouette fusa alors vers Sam, qui roula sur le côté.

L'oiseau se faisait toujours entendre, volant dans le salon et répandant dans l'air les plumes qui tombaient de ses ailes. Quand Sam se retourna sous cette pluie de duvet, il n'y avait plus personne. Mais il avait reconnu cette voix. Et même déformé par la putréfaction et la fureur, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas reconnu ce visage. Riley.

« Tu n'as rien fait pour moi ! »

Une silhouette fila à toute vitesse derrière la fenêtre qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sam bondit sur ses pieds et courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, qu'il déverrouilla, avant d'ouvrir en grand et de se ruer à l'extérieur.

Le ciel était redevenu blanc, nuageux. Le bruit de quelques oiseaux se fit entendre, joyeux, diffusant de légères notes dans l'air. Mais Sam ne pas s'y laissa pas prendre. Il descendit les quelques marches du perron, en nage, arme en main, avant de longer le mur extérieur de la maison, là où était sûr de l'avoir aperçu.

Une main se referma sur son épaule. Sam se retourna en frappant immédiatement, puis pointa le canon de son arme devant lui.

« Sam ! »

Natasha le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds, les deux mains en évidence. Sam écarquilla les yeux en la reconnaissant, et eut l'impression de se prendre un poing métallique en plein visage. Il baissa alors les yeux vers le canon de son arme pour voir qu'il menaçait le pauvre Scott, complètement hébété, se tenant la main douloureusement. Sam jeta l'automatique au sol, comme s'il lui avait brûlé la paume.

*

Bucky avait décidé de continuer à s'entraîner. C'était certainement la meilleure chose à faire. Il devait toujours s'habituer à son nouveau bras, après tout. L'Épouvantail se rapprochait, et à présent, tout le monde savait de quoi il était capable. Bucky avait un compte personnel à régler avec lui et plus que tout, il voulait être prêt. Sauf que s'entraîner avec Steve s'était avéré être une très mauvaise idée.

« Tu vas te décider à frapper ou quoi ?!

\- Buck, soupira Steve, t'as pas encore complètement le contrôle sur ton bras, je ne veux pas avoir l'avantage…

\- Bon sang, grogna Bucky en sautillant sur place, mais pourquoi je veux m'entraîner d'après toi ? »

Il tenta de relancer le combat mais clairement, il sentait que du côté de Steve, le cœur n'y était pas. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Clairement, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Ce n'était pas de ça dont il avait besoin. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être ménagé comme une poupée en sucre, il avait besoin, besoin d'une (mission) vraie séance d'entrainement. Alors Bucky repoussa brusquement Steve, attrapa le bouclier qu'il avait laissé par terre, et l'envoya aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Droit en direction de Tony.

Rhodey, qui s'entraînait avec le milliardaire, eut le bon réflexe à temps et se jeta sur le fils Stark, le faisant rouler un peu plus loin sur le plancher tandis que le bouclier se fichait dans le mur. Bucky prit une grande inspiration et le cri furieux de Steve lui fit comprendre qu'il avait visé juste, même s'il avait manqué Tony.

« Buck, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'exclama le Capitaine.

\- Tu vas te décider à frapper ?! »

Et Steve se jeta sur lui. Les coups se mirent à voleter en tous sens, chacun frappant, parant et esquivant à une vitesse folle et furieuse. Un sourire carnassier s'empara du visage de Bucky. De loin, Rhodey et Tony assistaient à la scène comme s'ils se demandaient s'il fallait intervenir ou non. Quand Steve fit un vol plané par-dessus le ring et alla s'écraser contre le mur, ils comprirent que c'était le cas. Tony fila directement vers le capitaine pendant que le colonel de l'Air Force se chargeait de maîtriser Bucky, qui se dirigeait vers son ami à toute vitesse. Son ami qu'il regardait comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. Les bras de Rhodey se refermèrent autour des épaules du soldat.

« Bucky, s'écria-t-il, Bucky, reprends-toi ! Bucky ! »

L'autre grimaça, tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte du militaire, qui le retenait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

« Bucky ! Répéta-t-il.

\- QUI EST BUCKY ?! »

Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ces formes noires et décharnées s'obstinaient à l'appeler ainsi. Autour de lui, tout était rouge. Pourpre, écarlate, sanguin, et y dansaient des silhouettes, par dizaines, par centaines, aux grands yeux vides, aux chairs noirâtres et pourries. Ils dirigeaient leurs doigts immenses et décharnées vers lui. Du rouge s'échappèrent plusieurs mains, squelettes de suie, couverts de morceaux de viande malodorantes. Les corps s'extirpèrent du sol, pour se traîner jusqu'à lui alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas de jambes. Ils tendaient la main vers lui, et à leurs râles se mêlèrent des cris sortis de nulle part.

« Non ! »

« Pitié ! »

« A l'aide ! »

Les coups de feu retentirent comme le tonnerre, déclenchant encore des torrents de cris, des rivières de pleurs. Sous ses pieds le sol devint meuble, alors il se mit à courir, poursuivi par les cadavres, les cris, les silhouettes. Des bras tentaient de s'agripper à lui, ses épaules, ses cheveux, déchirant ses chairs et répandant son sang au milieu de cet univers rouge. Il finit par apercevoir une porte, s'en saisit, la referma derrière lui.

Alors il se laissa retomber contre la porte, et glissa jusqu'au sol, le dos brulant. Il entendit tambouriner contre la porte les cris, les hurlements, les supplications. Du sang se mit à s'écouler, épais, poisseux, suivi des lourdes plaintes, et on continuait de frapper, encore et encore, tandis que le sang s'écoulait toujours, se répandant sur la moquette.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça, soldat. C'est ton œuvre. Admire-là. »

Replié sur lui-même, Bucky abattit ses mains sur sa tête.

*

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire. »

Sam ne répondit pas, les yeux fermés, le poing serré sur la table. Natasha alla poser une tasse de thé devant lui, mais ce fut à peine s'il tressaillit. La Veuve Noire coula un regard à Scott, qui s'était posé sur le seuil de la porte. Sur la table, Redwing sautillait de Sam à Natasha, avant de s'envoler jusqu'à Scott, pour revenir ensuite. Les bruits incessants de l'oiseau étaient la seule preuve qu'il y avait de la vie dans la pièce. Finalement, Sam prit une grande inspiration.

« Je croyais que j'en étais capable, dit-il à mi-voix. Je croyais être assez fort.

\- Sam, l'interrompit Scott. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être capable ou pas.

\- Tu n'as rien à prouver, ajouta Natasha. Ni à nous, ni à toi-même. »

Le regard noir de Sam semblait leur demander à lui-seul « vous êtes sûrs de ça ? ». Il ne dit rien à voix haute, se contentant de fermer de nouveau les yeux. Sa respiration était lourde, sa mâchoire serrée. Tout son corps exhalait d'une tension anormale. Les images défilaient dans sa tête, à toute vitesse, comme un film haché dont les plans s'enchaînaient sans aucune suite logique jusqu'à donner le vertige. La main de Scott qui s'abattit sur son épaule le fit brusquement sursauter, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et son poing fila presque malgré lui jusqu'au visage de l'homme-fourmi. Natasha sauta par-dessus la table et rattrapa le poignet du Faucon, tandis que Redwing s'envolait, complètement ahuri.

Sam cligna des yeux, avant de contempler le visage non loin de lui, l'expression sonnée de Scott qui n'avait même pas bougé d'un cil. Pourtant, c'était la deuxième beigne qu'il avait failli se prendre aujourd'hui, et ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Les yeux bruns de Sam se dirigèrent alors vers Natasha, qui semblait hésiter entre la peur et la compassion.

« Sam, reprit Scott. Sam, est-ce que ça va ? »

Sam, se répéta-t-il intérieur. Sam. Sam.

C'était quoi, Sam ?

Le téléphone fixe sonna brusquement, semblant redonner vie à la nature morte qu'ils formaient tous les trois. Redwing fila jusqu'au salon, de même que Natasha, qui décrocha le combiné comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Allô ?

\- Sa…Nat ? »

Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de Steve. Son regard coula jusqu'au portable de Sam, qui se trouvait sur le canapé du salon. L'écran affichait plusieurs appels manqués.

« Oui, confirma-t-elle.

\- Il faut que Sam vienne, on a un problème avec Bucky ici.

\- On a aussi un problème avec... » commença la russe en tournant la tête vers la porte.

Cependant Sam se présentait déjà à la porte, souhaitant savoir avec fureur qui l'appelait et pour quelle raison.

*

La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur le trio, qui déboula dans la salle d'entrainement des nouveaux locaux du SHIELD. Un silence digne d'un cimetière y régnait. Toutes les nouvelles recrues avaient été évacuées et le lieu était interdit d'accès à tous les agents. Même Maria Hill n'était pas autorisée à entrer, ce qui n'améliorait pas son humeur globale.

Bucky était roulé en boule au pied du ring où il s'était battu avec Steve, ce dernier assis à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule, tentant de lui parler et de le raisonner. À voir ses yeux vagues il était évident que le soldat avait complètement décroché. Steve comme Sam s'échangèrent le même regard inquiet et concerné. Natasha et Scott s'en allaient dans la direction de Tony et Rhodey, tentant d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui s'était passé. Puis ils leur révélèrent que Sam n'était pas vraiment au mieux de sa forme non plus. Natasha avait téléphoné à Clint sur le chemin, mais les Avengers absents étaient sur un tout autre chantier. Après avoir laissé son téléphone à Tony dans le cas où quelqu'un se manifesterait, Romanoff s'en retourna auprès de Steve, Bucky et Sam. Ce dernier parlait à voix basse à son compagnon, qui semblait s'accrocher à son image comme à la dernière parcelle de lumière dans une cave. Il hochait la tête par intermittence au fur et à mesure que lui parlait Sam, et déglutissait, le front toujours couvert de sueur.

« Mais rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute, répéta Steve, d'accord, Buck ? »

Steve et Sam étaient les seuls à l'appeler comme ça. Steve par une habitude vieille de soixante-quinze ans, et Sam à cause de la chanson éponyme de Nina Simone. L'interpellé hocha encore la tête, ses yeux vitreux allant de son ami à son amour avant qu'il n'inspire. Natasha alla s'assoir à côté de lui, mais ne fit rien de plus que lui tendre une pomme qu'elle avait dans la poche de sa veste. Bucky jaugea le fruit comme s'il cherchait à savoir comment le désarmer, puis le prit de sa main de chair, avant de la faire tourner entre ses doigts.

« Et si je devais… Et je devais reprendre le traitement ? » Tenta-t-il alors.

Un des sourcils roux de Natasha décrivit un arc de cercle au-dessus de son œil inquiet, tandis que le visage de Steve se refermait. Sam réagit plus immédiatement et secoua abruptement la tête, les mains sur les genoux du soldat.

« Non, non, insista-t-il. Personne ne va te faire prendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais j'ai, recommença Bucky.

\- Tu n'as rien fait, répéta Sam. Je ne te laisserais pas reprendre ces merdes même si c'est juste pour te rassurer. C'est l'œuvre de ce taré d'Epouvantail. C'est pas quelque chose que peuvent vaincre quelques pilules. »

Les yeux de Natasha se perdirent quelques instants dans le vide. Elle se revit parlant à Clint, après que Loki ait enfin quitté son esprit. « C'est l'œuvre des monstres et de la magie. On nous a pas préparés à ça à l'entrainement. » C'était étonnant, parce qu'elle l'avait dit pour rassurer une certaine personne à un moment précis. Et pourtant, cette phrase pouvait s'appliquer à des cas bien différents. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait s'en réjouir.

Le message sous-jacent était évident. Et Bucky était peut-être sous le choc mais il n'était pas idiot. Les pilules n'y pouvaient rien, mais eux, ils pouvaient y faire quelque chose. Eux, ils pouvaient se battre. Et ils se battraient. Ensemble, comme disait Steve. Et s'ils devaient perdre, eh bien, ce serait ensemble également.

*

« Sam ? »

Aucune réponse. Bucky tourna la tête. Rien. Il referma le robinet, puis attrapa la serviette à sa droite pour s'essuyer les mains. Le bruit revint encore. C'était quelque chose de métallique, qui frappait doucement la porte.

« Sam ? » Insista Bucky.

A nouveau, rien sinon le silence. Barnes se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de faire à nouveau face au miroir. Et d'apercevoir une demi-douzaine de visage agglutinés à côté de son reflets, couverts de sang et hurlant. Son premier réflexe fut d'abattre son poing métallique sur la vitre, dans un sursaut d'incrédulité. Des morceaux de verre tombèrent dans le lavabo. Mais au moins, il n'y avait plus que son propre reflet, brisé, en morceaux, s'effritant devant lui.

Une main sortit du trou du lavabo. Bucky bondit en arrière, se saisit du couteau qu'il avait accroché à sa ceinture, et l'abattit sur le membre ensanglanté, avant de filer vers la porte et de l'ouvrir. La voix de Sam se fit entendre.

« Buck ! »

Bruits de chocs. Et un cri.

« Sam ! »

Il y avait du sang partout. Sur les murs du couloir dans lequel il sombra, sur le sol, sur ses bras, sur son visage. Bientôt Bucky put même sentir son goût amer sur ses papilles. Toujours armé, il laissa son corps avancer, porté par les cris et l'adrénaline, et continua de courir dans le couloir, jusqu'au heurt. Sam. Couteau de cuisine en main.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, comme deux étrangers, avant de se reconnaître. Haletants, tous deux se fixèrent encore, de haut en bas, incrédules, et baissèrent les armes. Leurs deux lames tombèrent au sol et ils s'enlacèrent avec tant de force qu'ils semblèrent s'écraser l'un contre l'autre.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Souffla Bucky.

Sam hocha la tête contre lui, même si l'autre pouvait le sentir trembler sous sa peau. Il n'était pas en reste.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Lui demanda Sam, à voix basse, son murmure caressant son chandail.

Pendant un court instant, Bucky ne sut quoi répondre.

« Les morts. Encore. »

Une hallucination. Ils l'avaient dit dans la salle d'entrainement, après l'esclandre provoqué. Ils en avaient discuté longtemps, et même lui savait qu'il avait été soumis à un délire. Il savait aussi ce qui les provoquait. Mais manifestement, il ne pouvait rien contre elles. Tout comme il ne pouvait rien contre son passé. Contre toutes les morts qu'il avait provoquées. Il avait beau se laver et se laver les mains, le sang restait encrassé sous ses ongles.

« Et toi ? Demanda-t-il alors en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Papa, » répondit sèchement Sam en se détournant immédiatement.

Le fils Wilson ramassa les deux couteaux qui traînaient au sol et s'échappa dans la cuisine, Bucky sur les talons. Ensemble, ils s'appliquèrent à remettre l'endroit en ordre. Une flopée de casseroles se retrouvait par terre, ainsi que des couverts. Le robinet laissait encore de l'eau s'écouler. Sans compter la bouteille de lait, brisée, dont le contenu s'était déversé sur le carrelage.

La pièce nettoyée, ils prirent la peine de l'inspecter une dernière fois, avant de s'en aller vers la salle de bain reliée à leur chambre. Vide, sans la moindre trace de quoi que ce soit. Bucky soupira longuement, de soulagement. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne remettrait pas les pieds dans cette pièce avant longtemps.

*

La musique ronronnait dans la chambre, diffusant ses basses sur le parquet et sur les murs. C'était au tour de Bucky de choisir ce soir, et il avait opté pour Queen, après qu'ils aient passé en revue toute la discographie de Ray Charles tout l'après-midi. Demain, aucun doute que ça se jouerait entre Aretha Franklin et Frank Sinatra. Tous deux étaient des mélomanes avérés et en à peine quelques mois, Bucky avait réussi à rassembler dans ses étagères presque autant de disque que Sam au cours de toute une vie, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Leurs goûts se confondaient souvent, si bien qu'il n'était pas rare d'entendre de la musique résonner dans tout l'appartement quand ils y étaient tous les deux. C'était une autre manière de communiquer, et de rendre leur espace de vie agréable. La musique les aidait lors de leurs mauvais jours et depuis l'incident dans le gymnase, elle était presque indispensable, comme un point d'accroche, car quand ils étaient emmurés dans le silence, tout pouvait déraper très vite. Avec toute cette histoire, qui avait l'air de gagner en complexité chaque jour, Bucky ne pouvait que se réjouir qu'il n'y ait pas encore eu d'accident.

Ou que l'un d'entre eux ne soit pas parti.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas l'impression que tout allait de travers.

« Qu'est-ce que t'entends par « relations normales » ? » Soupira Sam en revenant dans la chambre.

Bucky, en train de faire le lit, leva la tête vers son compagnon en lui jetant un regard équivoque. Barton allait le tuer, quand il allait lui raconter, le lendemain. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Plus le temps passait, plus cette question l'habitait. En fait, il n'avait qu'à allumer la télévision et la regarder plus d'une demi-heure pour commencer à s'interroger très sérieusement sur ses choix de vie. Même si en l'occurrence, ce n'était pas vraiment un choix. Comprenant rapidement où il voulait en venir, Sam secoua la tête d'un air désappointé tandis que le regard de l'autre se faisant fuyant.

« Bébé, non », tempéra-t-il en allant embrasser l'ancien sergent sur l'épaule.

Au début, Bucky ne répondit rien, finissant de mettre les taies d'oreiller, tandis que Sam allait se débarrasser de son sweat et le balançait dans le panier à linge sale de la salle de bain. Alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus du lavabo pour se brosser les dents, la voix de Barnes lui parvint :

« Tu vas pas me faire croire que ça ne te manque pas. »

La brosse à dents dans la bouche, Sam accrocha ses yeux au plafond quelques instants, ne sachant pas qu'en faire, ou que répondre pour ne pas déclencher une tragédie. La journée avait été longue, aussi bien en tant qu'Avengers qu'en tant que thérapeute pour vétéran. Il murit sa réponse tout en se rinçant la bouche, et dit en revenant dans la chambre à coucher :

« Je risque pas d'en mourir. Et puis je t'ai choisi toi. On sait pourquoi on signe, comme dit l'autre. »

Bucky était déjà sous les couvertures, un livre sur les genoux, et sur le coup, il eut l'impression d'avoir cent ans. Avant de se souvenir que c'était presque le cas. Il entendait d'ici le rire de Stark sur ses habitudes de vieillards mais hey, ce n'était pas lui qui avait des cheveux gris sur les tempes, alors sans rancune. Il leva les yeux vers Sam, qui se laissait retomber sur le lit en soupirant, manifestement à bout de nerf.

« Peut-être, tempéra Bucky, mais en me choisissant moi est-ce que t'as pas eu… l'impression de faire un compromis ?

\- Bah si. »

La réponse de Sam avait été si directe qu'il cessa de tapoter son coussin tandis que Bucky tournait la tête vers lui brusquement, semblant à la fois horrifié et outragé. Le vétéran ferma les yeux en soupirant. Et il était censé être celui qui savait parler et rassurer les autres. Toutefois, entre la vie de couple et la thérapie, il y avait un monde. Le bruit du livre se refermant soudainement lui fit de nouveau ouvrir les yeux et quand il contempla le visage de son compagnon, celui-ci avait l'expression fermée et vexée, comme s'il tentait de cacher une colère naissante.

« Très bien alors, je vais te laisser exactement douze secondes pour t'expliquer avant que…

\- Eh, eh, eh, l'interrompit Sam en levant la main, doucement. C'est pas vraiment comme si c'était à mes yeux la chose la plus importante, ni même quelque chose d'indispensable pour avoir une relation saine. Je t'aime, d'accord ?»

Se disant, il prit une grande inspiration, et passa sa main sur son visage. L'expression de Bucky s'était déjà détendue, mais il s'étonnait de voir que Wilson ne semblait pas vraiment en avoir terminé avec ça. Pendant un court instant, le Faucon arbora même une expression accablée.

« A part ma sœur et ses gosses, y a peu de chances que tu rencontres les membres de ma famille alors que je sais à quel point ce genre de choses, c'est important pour toi. Je passe mon temps à me cacher parce que je n'ai osé avouer à personne ce que j'étais vraiment et malgré tout ça, toi, tu l'as accepté. Tu n'es pas parfait, où est le drame ? Je ne le suis pas non plus. Et même si l'un d'entre nous l'était, est-ce que ça lui donnerait le droit d'exiger de l'autre tout ce qu'il veut ? Étrangement j'en doute. Donc encore une fois, je t'aime, pour tout ce que tu es, et quand je dis « tout », je dis « tout ». »

C'était ainsi. Il avait appris à faire, et aujourd'hui si on lui demanderait, il ne changerait absolument rien chez Bucky parce que pour lui, on ne pouvait aimer une personne que sur quelques petits détails. On aimait tout chez une personne, y compris ses défauts, même si les défauts en question était un passé houleux qui impliquait des assassinats sous l'influence de l'ennemi et le traumatisme qui en résultait. C'était ainsi, il aimait James Barnes, il aimait Bucky, il aimait le Soldat de l'Hiver, et il ne voulait pas d'autre chose.

Bucky sembla le comprendre, peut-être à cause de cette drôle d'expression dans les yeux de Sam, ou peut-être parce qu'ils avaient eu cette conversation vingt-trois fois et oui, il avait compté. Tout en souriant, il posa son livre sur la table de chevet.

« D'accord, concéda-t-il en ouvrant les bras. Désolé ? »

Les lèvres de Sam se posèrent sur les siennes, et il ferma les yeux, avant de passer ses bras autour de ses épaules fermes, prolongeant le lien encore un peu. Il put sentir Sam sourire contre ses lèvres avant même que le contact ne soit rompu.

« Maintenant, dit le Faucon, arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça sinon tu passes par la fenêtre et tu peux être sûr que personne ne te rattrapera.

\- La fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, se moqua Bucky, le drame. On peut dire que tu maîtrise l'art de la menace. »

Cependant avant que Sam ne réponde quoi que ce soit ou ne l'embrasse encore, ils purent entendre les croassements affolés de Redwing, suivis des battements d'ailes qui voulaient clairement dire que l'oiseau s'était envolé. Il fallut toutefois attendre d'entendre le bruit d'un vase brisé pour qu'ils se mettent à bouger. Et encore un cri suraigu pour qu'ils réagissent. Tous deux se regardèrent, avant de bondir du lit. Bucky ouvrit immédiatement le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour s'emparer non pas d'une, mais de deux armes. Il en balança une à Sam tout en chargeant la sienne. Les deux Avengers sortirent en trombe de leur chambre et traversèrent le couloir à toute vitesse.

Mais ce n'était que le téléphone de Bucky qui vibrait sur la table basse du salon.

Comme pour tout, ce fut un travail d'équipe. Sam s'en alla rattraper et calmer l'oiseau qui mettait le salon sens dessus dessous tandis que Bucky répondait à Steve, puisque c'était bel et bien lui qui s'échinait à appeler à trois heures cinquante-trois du matin. Il n'arrivait même pas à croire que Captain America soit debout à une heure si tardive. Cependant, alors qu'il allait faire une blague douteuse à ce sujet, son visage se referma en même temps que le silence retombait dans le salon. Sam ne manqua pas de s'interroger à ce sujet, toutefois, il dut attendre que Bucky raccroche, et laisse son bras le long de son corps, pour qu'il ne lui dise, aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait :

« Ils ont trouvé une nouvelle base de l'AIM. Il se pourrait que ce soit le nouveau repaire de l'Épouvantail. »


	3. Sombre Paradis

Part III – Everytime I close my eyes  
It's like a Dark Paradise  
No One Compares to You  
I'm Scared that You  
Won't be Waintin' on the Other Side

« Ça te plait d'incarner cette nation, Steve ? »

Le soldat fit volte-face. Le quinjet n'était occupé que par l'équipe. Barton était à côté de lui, sur le siège du co-pilote. Wanda et Pietro, assis au fond du vaisseau, discutaient à voix basse. La petite avait l'air mal en point, et son frère s'efforçait de la faire tenir. Bucky et Natasha s'étaient installés un peu plus loin, concentrés, le visage froid et le regard déterminé. Scott somnolait et Thor déambulait sereinement en faisant tapoter son marteau dans sa main. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui avait parlé. Même entre eux, ils parlaient à peine.

« Cette nation bâtie sur le sang. Terre de liberté. Tu es la Sentinelle de la Liberté mais, eh, tu ne peux pas nier que certains sont plus libres que d'autres. Et comment tu crois que Rhodey et Sam se sentent en te regardant, quand on sait que le sérum du super-soldat a été testé sur des régiments de soldats noirs avant de t'être injecté ? Ah oui ça fait très très mal… »

Les yeux océans de Steve continuèrent d'aller de visage en visage même s'il avait conscience que personne n'était en train de lui faire ce genre de blague de mauvais goût. Bucky remarqua son air préoccupé, et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Steve éluda d'un geste de la main avant de se retourner vers le tableau de bord et de regarder l'extérieur.

Tony, Rhodey, Sam et la Vision gravitaient autour du bâtiment dont s'approchait le quinjet en mode furtif. La construction était étrange, non pas dans sa forme, -en coupole, très futuriste-, mais parce que malgré que cette architecture autrement moderne, le tout semblait à l'abandon depuis des décennies. Clint se tapotait le menton du bout de l'index, pensif.

« Ni mon armure, ni celle de Rhodey ne détectent quoi que ce soit, grogna Tony dans la com, qui n'aimait pas ne pas pouvoir se fier à sa propre technologie. Vision ?

\- Absolument rien, » répondit l'androïde.

Iron Man soupira sous son heaume de métal, alors que lui et ses deux comparses continuaient de voleter autour du complexe abandonné comme autant de mouches d'or, de titane et de vibranium.

« Cap, insista Stark, t'es sûr que c'est là ? »

Derrière le tableau de bord, Steve serra le poing, ce qui interpella Clint. L'archer leva les yeux vers lui discrètement et en se gardant de faire le moindre commentaire. Steve inspira profondément.

« La liberté des uns contre l'esclavage des autres. Voilà ce que représente la bannière que tu portes sur la peau. »

« C'est bien là, » affirma-t-il.

Pour ceux qui y avaient été confrontés, la présence de l'Epouvantail était indéniable et insupportable. Ils ne pouvaient le prouver, mais ils la sentaient. Raison pour laquelle Wanda était elle aussi sous tension. Elle avait infiltré leur tête, elle savait à quoi s'attendre, elle savait à quoi ressemblait ce pouvoir. Et elle le leur avait montré.

Le Capitaine se leva et posa son heaume sur sa tête.

« Tony, dit-il en l'ajustant, on peut avoir un visuel de l'intérieur ?

\- Négatif, répondit l'interpellé. Je sais pas ce qui se passe ici mais ça me fait pas rire. »

Comme si ça faisait rire quelqu'un d'autre ici.

« Bien, ordonna Steve en faisant signe à Barton de poser le jet. Séparation. Tony, Rhodey, vous continuez de surveiller l'extérieur. Scott, Thor, vous ouvrez un passage. Sam, Buck, vous allez d'un côté, Natasha avec moi, Clint, tu restes avec les jumeaux et la Vision. N'oubliez pas de quoi notre adversaire est capable, Wanda vous l'a montré. »

Les soldats opinèrent et se mirent en place tandis que le vaisseau s'approchait du sol.

« Si vous trouvez quelque chose, vous l'affrontez, acheva Steve. Si vous trouvez l'Epouvantail, vous les appelez. Et s'il est proche de vous… Vous le saurez. »  
*

« Si l'Epouvantail était à proximité, je crains qu'il serait indétectable pour moi, dit Thor, la main blanche tant il serrait fort la hampe de Mjolnir.

\- Et pourquoi ? Répliqua Scott appuyant sur le bouton qui rétractait son casque pour dégager son visage.

\- Il créé la peur, répliqua l'asgardien comme si c'était évident. Mais le fils d'Odin ne connait pas la peur. »

Scott renâcla et tenta autant que faire se pouvait d'étouffer son rire. Lui et Thor progressaient dans les couloirs le plus calmement possible, attentifs à ce qui se disait dans la com, mais le lieu était désespérément triste et vide, et leurs collègues, terriblement silencieux. Pas étonnant que l'un d'eux lance la conversation. L'hilarité de Scott, si elle ne vexa pas Thor, le rendit assez incrédule pour qu'il demande explication.

« Pardon mais tout le business… Tenta d'expliquer Scott. Bla bla bla je suis un dieu, bla bla bla… Je suis Tout Puissant ! Désolé de te dire ça comme ça vieux, mais les faits n'arrêtent pas de te donner tort. »

Il le voyait constamment, parfois la vanité de Thor, même si elle était appuyée par sa force, donnait un ridicule retentissant à ses échecs. Et personne n'avait oublié de mentionner cette fois sur le navire abandonné, sur les côtes africaines, lorsque Wanda avait infiltré son esprit. Il avait cru pendant une trentaine de seconde être tiré d'affaire parce qu'il était « Tout Puissant ». Et pourtant.

« Ah oui ? Répliqua le demi-dieu, manifestement pas vexé pour deux sous. Et de nous deux, lequel est capable d'ouvrir un pot de cornichon ? »

*

Bucky frappa sur le mur. Le détecteur de mouvement dans les lunettes de Sam l'avaient avertis de la présence de quelque chose. Et il avait foi en son équipement. Avec, il était capable de voir Scott même lorsque celui-ci rétrécissait, après tout. Donc pour lui, c'était une piste, ou au moins quelque chose à explorer. Mais visuellement, Bucky était navré de le dire, c'était un mur comme un autre. Toutefois, il aurait du mal à remettre en doute la technologie avancée de Stark et la parole de Sam, alors même si pour lui rien ne clochait, autant vérifier.

« T'as raison, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ça sonne creux.

\- Mince on dirait que c'est ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis trois minutes, persiffla Sam. Et comment on ouvre ça ? »

Le Soldat pencha la tête sur le côté avant de se tourner vers son compagnon pour lui décrocher un sourire que Sam avait fini par appeler, par la force de l'habitude, « le sourire des mauvaises idées ». Ça devait être propre aux idiots imprudents de Brooklyn. Bucky recula de quelques pas, avant de prendre le petit lance-roquette, flambant neuf, soit dit en passant, qu'il avait dans le dos, et de le poser sur son épaule.

« Sésame ouvre toi. »

Sam plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles alors que la roquette transperçait l'air en sifflant, avant de percuter le mur et de le fendre dans une explosion fumeuse. Le Faucon releva la tête en admirant le trou dans le mur de métal, tandis que Bucky rengainait son arme.

« Stark devrait arrêter de concevoir tes jouets, dit-il.

\- Au moins, releva Bucky, j'ai ouvert la porte.

\- D'accord, mais ça n'entre pas dans la maison. »

Bucky ricana sourdement avant de passer dans l'ouverture, prenant une lampe torche sur sa ceinture, Sam sur les talons.

*

Steve ne croyait pas si bien dire.

« Natasha... Il parait que ce sont les gagnants qui font l'histoire. »

Le pied de Natasha s'arrêta en milieu de course, juste au-dessus du sol. Elle haussa un sourcil et tendit l'oreille. Steve n'était plus en vue, alors qu'il avançait avec elle quelques secondes auparavant encore. La Veuve Noire posa sa main sur son arme, à sa ceinture.

« Et si la Russie avait gagné la guerre Natasha ? Où serais-tu aujourd'hui? Tu pourrais être Impératrice… au lieu de ça tu es Veuve. Et est-ce vraiment pour le meilleur ? »

La fermeture de sa combinaison descendit lentement, ouvrant le vêtement, dévoilant à la lumière lunaire sa peau blafarde. Natasha serra les dents et se concentra davantage. C'était une illusion. Une hallucination. Elle le savait. Son cœur accélérait désespérément. Un frisson courut le long de son dos, allant même jusqu'à sa nuque, attaquer la racine de ses cheveux.

« Mais les Américains ont gagné et fait de toi leur trophée. Regarde-toi un peu Natalia. Tu n'es qu'un corps pour eux. Un corps exploitable. Un corps utilisable. Tu n'es qu'un fantasme. »

« Wanda, dit soudainement Natasha, à deux doigts de sombrer dans un état second, à voix basse, en posant sa main sur son oreille, il est là. »

Tout allait bien. Elle était toujours vêtue de sa combinaison, dans le couloir d'un laboratoire vide, à côté de Steve Rogers, qui s'était retourné sur elle, avant qu'il ne suive son regard jusqu'à une direction inconnue. Il ne vit qu'une ombre, qui fila dans le mur dans un bruit de succion insupportable. Le capitaine fit signe à la Veuve Noire, qui hocha la tête, et tous deux se séparèrent.

*

Dès que la voix de Natasha se fit entendre dans leurs oreillettes, la Vision prit la Sorcière Rouge dans ses bras et s'envola sans demander son reste. Clint et Pietro se retournèrent, ayant à peine le temps de les voir partir, et ils comprirent qu'ils allaient devoir les suivre à leur tour.

« C'est gênant, » se contenta de dire Pietro.

A côté de lui, Clint passa sa main sur son visage en retenant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Pietro haussa les épaules. Manifestement, il n'avait pas le choix.

« Accroche-toi, dit-il.

\- Pardon ? » S'étrangla Clint.

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que l'insolent gamin passait ses bras derrière ses genoux pour se soulever.

« Et fais attention à ta tête.

\- Ma tête, c'est pas ton problème, répliqua l'archer.

\- Non, mais le coup du lapin, c'est ton problème.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Le coup du lapin. Crack. »*

Et il se mit à courir. Il n'aurait aucun mal à rattraper la Vision, de toutes les manières.

*

La salle informatique. C'était indéniablement la salle préférée de Scott, quelle que soit l'entreprise ou le laboratoire que les Avengers infiltraient. Celui-ci sortit une clé USB de sa manche, et l'enfonça dans le port le plus proche, tandis que la machine s'allumait. Thor, toujours aussi peu familier avec ces choses-là, le regardait faire, les bras croisés.

« La voilà ma partie préférée du jeu, s'amusa Scott. La récupération des données.

\- Hâte-toi, homme-fourmi, soupira Thor. Cet endroit ne me dit rien qui vaille.

\- Oh ça va, fils d'Odin, répliqua le voleur reconverti. Y a rien du tout ici. »

Ses doigts se mirent à pianoter sur le clavier à toute vitesse, tandis que ses yeux s'accrochaient à l'écran. Des lignes ne tardèrent pas à apparaître, toutes en chiffres, mais lui semblait les lire comme les paragraphes d'un roman pour enfant. Cependant au fur et à mesure de sa progression, l'air jovial et candide qui s'était affiché sur son visage ne tarda pas à s'éteindre.

« Alors ? Demanda Thor.

\- Eh bien, c'est… C'est moins drôle que ce que je croyais.

\- Des difficultés à piller leur Internet ?

\- Ça s'appelle pirater et non, c'est pas si dur que ça, mais… Mais ce qu'ils font ici, c'est… »

*

C'était comme suivre un fantôme. Un spectre, une ombre. Essayer d'attraper de la fumée avec les mains, de l'eau avec les doigts. Mais Steve comme Natasha connaissaient ce genre de traques, ils avaient le goût de la chasse au fond de la gorge, et ils avaient tendus des filets comme celui-ci bien des fois. Trop de fois, peut-être.

Parce qu'à présent, ils se sentaient confiants. Ils se disaient qu'ils pouvaient l'attraper. Mais l'Epouvantail était malin. Il entendait les pas du Capitaine, portés par ses lourdes bottes, derrière lui, il l'entendait haleter, il entendait donner des instructions à la Veuve dans son oreille, il entendait sa foulée, il l'entendait enrager parce qu'il perdait malgré tout du terrain, il entendait sa peur. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. La peur de ne pas être assez fort. L'Epouvantail sourit de toutes ses dents, dévoilant un sourire méphistophéliques aux ténèbres du couloir.

Et il heurta du vibranium tricolore, avec une violence sans précédent qui l'éjecta plusieurs pieds en arrière, avant qu'il ne glisse sur le linoléum. Il fut arrêté dans sa course folle par un coup de pied qui l'atteint à l'abdomen, puis le bouclier s'écrasa juste à côté de lui, ce qui lui arracha un haussement de sourcil.

D'accord. Il devait bien avouer qu'il était quand même surpris. Il releva la tête pour voir le canon d'une arme se poser juste entre ses deux yeux. Une lampe torche s'alluma, et la lumière artificielle agressa son visage, si bien qu'il remonta son écharpe et plissa les yeux, détournant la tête. Les courbes du visage et les ondulations de la chevelure sanguine de Natasha Romanoff tressaillirent. Elle riait.

« Ça, un fantôme, s'amusa-t-elle. En fin de compte, c'est juste un mec normal qui s'est enroulé dans un drap. »

*

« Ils veulent créer des êtres humains sans peur, reprit Scott. Pas insensibles à la peur, mais dénués de peur, incapable de la sentir, de sécréter quoi que ce soit. C'est… (il se tapota la tempe de l'index) Je sais pas comment ça se passe chez vous mais chez les humains, la peur est créé par les amygdales, dans le cerveau, et par une autre région du cerveau, dans le lobe frontal. Mais ce serait trop embarrassant de retirer des morceaux de cerveau du patient, non ? »

Thor hocha la tête sur le côté en haussant une épaule, la bouche en demi-cercle.

« Eh bien, repris Scott, pour éviter d'avoir à charcuter leurs « patients » et en faire des soldats inutilisables, ils ont préférés user d'autres… techniques. Des genres de, de lavage de cerveau.

\- Lavage de cerveau ? Répéta le dieu du tonnerre. Comme Barnes ?

\- Justement c'est là que ça se complique. Ce n'est pas exactement ça et du coup… ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ils voudraient. »

Se disant, il pointa l'écran du doigt, mais Thor était trop poli pour lui avouer qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui s'affichait sur cette chose bleue. Scott sembla en avoir fini, étant donné qu'il retira la clé de son port et la fit de nouveau disparaître dans sa manche. Il se tourna vers Thor et désigna la machine, l'air de dire « Elle est à toi ». L'asgardien eut tôt fait de réduire l'appareil à néant de quelques coups de marteau foudroyant.

« Tony, dit ensuite l'Homme-Fourmi dans son oreillette, il faut que tu me donnes la localisation d'un labo, ou d'une salle d'expérimentation.

\- Bien reçu, répondit Stark, mais, les gars…

Merci. »

*

Vision et la Sorcière Rouge arrivèrent enfin, suivis de près par Clint et Pietro. Wanda n'avait pas l'air d'être particulièrement craintive. Elle s'était préparée à ce qui allait suivre. Les yeux écarquillés, un peu perdu comme une halluciné, elle avançait à pas lents, en dodelinant de la tête, jouant déjà de ses doigts entourés de l'habituelle brume rouge. L'Epouvantail ricana en la voyant, toutes dents dehors. Elle lui rendit sa grimace.

« Tu ne m'auras pas avec tes tours, affirma-t-elle. Tu n'auras aucun de nous avec tes tours. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu apprendras la peur. »

L'Epouvantail éclata d'un rire sifflant. Natasha lui donna un coup de pied à l'arrière de la tête, et Clint décocha une flèche, prêt à en découdre également. L'Epouvantail, nez contre le sol, se redressa fébrilement, les bras tremblants.

« Provoquer la peur... Articula-t-il. C'est un délice en soi. Mais imagine seulement... Deux peurs qui se conjuguent. Deux êtres qui craignent tant de se perdre qu'ils deviennent la plus grande peur l'un de l'autre. Ça, c'est le cocktail le plus pur qui soit. Et quand j'aurais ça… Votre présence ne sera plus un problème. »

Natasha et Steve s'échangèrent immédiatement un regard des plus inquiets. Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas comprendre de qui il parlait.

« Vous devriez aller voir, dit Pietro.

\- Barton, » appela Steve.

Suivis d'Œil-de-Faucon, le Capitaine et la Veuve Noire détalèrent. L'Epouvantail tenta de profiter de ce moment d'inattention pour esquisser un mouvement mais un rayon rouge directement venu des mains de Wanda le frappa à la poitrine.

« C'est entre toi et moi que ça se passe maintenant. »

*

« Tony, fit la voix de Steve dans la com, il me faut la position de Sam et Buck, maintenant ! »

Tout en tournant autour du bâtiment qu'il scannait désespérément, sous les commentaires toujours sarcastiques et anglais de son cher Jarvis, Tony soupira. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Rhodey, qui volait devant.

« Ah bah ça y est on m'écoute, grogna-t-il. J'essayais de vous dire que Terminator et le Prince des Oiseaux ont disparus de mes radars et que je les vois nulle part. Rhodey ?

\- Négatif de mon côté aussi. »

*

Thor donna un coup de pied dans la porte. Celle-ci sortit immédiatement de ses gonds, et les deux battants séparés s'écroulèrent sur le sol, répandant un son clair dans toute la pièce. Scott, pour le moins impressionné, lui tapota l'épaule.

« Tu dépote mon grand. »

L'asgardien allait répliquer comme il se devait cependant le spectacle qui l'attendait, lui et l'homme-fourmi, le laissa sans voix. La salle se prolongeait comme un long couloir, d'une hauteur de plafond considérable. Tout le long des murs, d'immenses capsules remplies de liquide épais et verdâtres –du formol certainement-. Scott déglutit, et n'osa plus bouger. Dans chacun de ces tubes se trouvait un corps humain, au corps transpercé de plusieurs câbles, sous aide respiratoire. C'était comme une ferme humaine. L'air était nauséabond, et Scott eut un haut le cœur.

*

Le corps de Wanda se transformait. Il devenait clair, de plus en plus clair, et transparent. Dans l'ensemble de sa silhouette dansaient des particules rouges, qui bientôt, prirent tant de place que la femme n'était plus visible. Et les particules se dissipèrent, s'évaporèrent, semblant se cristalliser dans l'air avant de se dissiper comme autant de flocons. Wanda devenait fumée. Fumée rouge. Et l'Epouvantail, face à elle, de la fumée verte.

Ce fut cette fumée verte qui envahit les locaux. Pietro tout comme la Vision comprirent qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder, du moins ici. Ça sentait mauvais. Dans les deux sens du terme.

*

Les cadavres se mirent à bouger. Tous en même temps. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent grand, puis ils convulsèrent, avant de se projeter contre les vitres qui les retenaient, s'agitant encore et encore dans les tubes de verre, frappant leur prison transparente. Au milieu de la pièce au moment où ils se mettaient à bouger, Scott sursauta.

« C'est définitif, dit-il à Thor en attrapant la cape écarlate du demi-dieu presque inconsciemment, on est dans le pire des films d'Halloween. »

L'envie de rire ou d'émettre le moindre autre commentaire lui passa bien quand un des tubes s'écroula pour se briser, répandant son liquide sur le sol, et libérant le corps furieux à l'intérieur. Pendant un instant, Thor douta même du fait que le hurlement suraigu qu'il entendit venait bien de l'autre Avenger.

*

D'abord, Steve, Natasha et Clint sentirent l'odeur. Une odeur forte, âpre et acre. Puis il y eut le bruit. Des battements d'ailes. Des battements d'ailes par centaines. Les trois Vengeurs cessèrent soudainement de courir, pour regarder partout autour d'eux. Mais dans le couloir plongé dans la pénombre, impossible de savoir où ils étaient précisément et surtout, d'où venaient ces sons. Clint encocha une flèche et Natasha rechargea ses armes. Une nuée de corbeaux envahit le couloir. Steve brandit immédiatement son bouclier, empêchant les bêtes de les frapper de plein fouet, et les deux anciens espions s'affairèrent à tirer dans le tas, planqués derrière le cercle de vibranium.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'écrasa devant lui que Clint réalisa à quel point le corbeau était grand. Il prit une grande inspiration, narines dilatées et yeux écarquillés.

« Bordel, s'écria-t-il, vous avez vu la taille de ce truc !

\- Rien d'important, grogna Natasha au milieu des coups de feu, continue de tirer !

\- Mais vous avez vu la taille de ce truc ?! Insista l'archer.

\- On a pas le temps pour ce genre de détail Barton ! » Le réprimanda Steve en envoyant son bouclier devant lui.

*

Toutes ces lumières. New-York. Ce fut la première pensée qui frappa Bucky alors qu'il regardait partout autour de lui. Mais plus le temps passait, moins il en était certain. Le décor était biscornu. Le ciel d'un noir d'encre, tranché par une lune jaunâtre. Pas la moindre étoile. Les hautes tours étaient déformées, et leurs formes exagérées, caricaturales. Rien de droit ou de symétrique. Tout était courbé, étiré. Les nuages, d'un blanc spectral, volaient bas, lacérés par les pointes grotesques des bâtiments.

« Sam ? »

Aucune réponse. Bucky baissa les yeux sur le sol couleur de pétrole. Comme autant de pétales de fleurs, il était couvert de papiers colorés. Du blanc, du rouge, du bleu. Certaines étaient déchirés, d'autres délavées, piétinées. D'autres tremblaient ou voletaient, soumises à un vent qui n'existait pas. Le pied de Bucky glissa sur une affiche froissée, plus grande que les autres.

« Captain America ON TOUR. »

Les sourcils de Bucky tiquèrent avant de se froncer, tandis qu'il se penchait en avant pour ramasser le bout de papier encore humide. Avant de se pétrifier complètement. Son bras gauche était de chair. Il sauta sur ses pieds, électrifié, avant de lever ses deux mains devant son visage, et de les contempler à la lumière jaune extatique de la lune. Le dos, puis les paumes. Ses deux mains étaient de chair. Elles se mirent bientôt à trembler tandis qu'il se rendait à l'évidence. Il était vêtu de son uniforme militaire. Aucun doute, c'était bien lui la couleur verte kaki, la ceinture au niveau de la taille, le pantalon à coupe droite, les chaussures parfaitement lustrées.

« Sergent Barnes, 107ème d'infanterie, » murmura-t-il.

Mais quelque chose clochait. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, encastré dans cet uniforme. Ces vêtements cérémonieux le capitonnaient, lui donnaient une démarche dégingandée. Plusieurs décorations se trouvaient sur sa poitrine, et c'était comme si leurs aiguilles s'enfonçaient sous sa peau. Presque brusquement, il les arracha au tissu olivâtre, les jetant au sol, accompagnées de quelques gouttes de son sang. Les tâches écarlates tombèrent sur l'affiche. Il ne le vit pas, mais le visage peint sur le papier n'était plus le même. A la place de Captain America, la figure sardonique de l’Épouvantail, et, en lieu et place du bouclier, la tête tranchée de Steve Rogers.

Mais toute l'attention de Bucky était happée par le bruit de fond qui lui parvenait. Au bout de l'allée biscornue, il voyait danser des lumières colorées. Se découpaient dans leurs spectres des silhouettes inquiétantes et mouvantes. Lentement, le bruit de ses talons résonnant sur les pavés luisant, Bucky progressa dans la rue déserte, passa devant les grandes vitrines qui lui renvoyaient le reflet d'un homme tout vêtu de noir, au visage entièrement masqué, entouré par des cheveux sombres et filasses, au bras de métal, une mitrailleuse dans le dos. Il ignora cette silhouette fantomatique qui le suivait à chaque pas, guidé par ce qui semblait de plus en plus être de la musique. Autour de lui, le vide finit par se faire, ne laissant à sa vue que la route pavée qu'il suivait presque aveuglément. Au bout, la silhouette d'un bâtiment découpé. Comme une maquette grandeur nature, ou la pièce d'une maison de poupée, à laquelle il manquait un mur. Quand il se retrouva à l'intérieur, il n'était à nouveau plus le même. Vêtu d'un élégant costume noir, les cheveux plaqués en arrière, une lavallière écarlate autour du cou. Et la lavallière l'étranglait. Les lumières s'agitaient avec une foule de gens, vêtus de robes pompeuses ou de costumes élégants. Les coiffures des femmes étaient élaborées, tout en boucles, leurs talons tapaient sur le parquet couvert de confettis. Les hommes étaient plus sobres, rasés de près et le visage dégagé. Leurs boutons de manchettes scintillaient au moindre mouvement, et sans s'en rendre compte, quand ils bougeaient, ils répandaient du sang sur le sol ou sur les autres danseurs, par petites gouttes. Du sang s'échappait de leur gorge, se répandant sur leurs cravates et leurs nœuds papillons, ou s'écoulait sur leur main, la peau percée par leurs boutons. Au-dessus flottaient une bannière, traversant la pièce avec les ondulations d'un dragon oriental. « Au revoir à nos héros ». Il cligna des yeux.

Il n'y avait plus que des cadavres au sol. Des monceaux de corps ensanglantés, les yeux ouvert, leur visage blafard figé dans l'expression de leurs dernières terreur. Les deux bras de Bucky étaient de métal. Et il avait une arme dans la main. Voyant le liquide poisseux et séché collé aux plaques d'acier, engluant presque le fusil qu'il avait dans la main, prit d'un haut le cœur, il jeta l'arme à feu au sol. Sitôt que celle-ci toucha le parquet, le son résonna dans toute la salle vide.

Et dans un flash incandescent, reparurent les femmes aux lèvres peintes en rouges et les hommes aux larges épaules. Derrière eux, une scène sur laquelle s'échinaient des musiciens et chanteurs de de jazz.

Les danses se faisaient de plus en plus affolantes. Des yeux des soldats s'écoulaient des larmes écarlates, et les sourires des femmes s'étendaient jusqu'à leurs oreilles, leur donnant des airs de clown maléfiques. Entre eux, Bucky aperçut d'étranges silhouettes vêtues de blanc, aux cagoules pointues. Par les fenêtres, il put voir de grandes croix de bois en feu. Bucky déglutit, tout en regardant autour de lui. La tête lui tournait, ou bien, tout le décor s'était mis à graviter autour de lui, carrousel fou et surréaliste. La musique s'éloignait à présent du jazz, mais ce n'était plus la préoccupation première de Bucky.

Parce que Sam était là. Il était de dos, mais Bucky ne le reconnut que trop bien, et quand il posa sa mains sur son épaule, et que l'autre se retourna, il se fit la réflexion qu'il était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu. Sam lui sourit.

This is a race  
Let's go fast honey

« Tu es enfin là, lui dit-il.

\- Oui, souffla Bucky. Je t'ai trouvé. »

Come on pretty baby  
I'll be takin' you down  
They say you got crazy  
Like, all over town

« Sam ! Bucky ! »

Le décor éclata soudainement. Danseurs, chanteurs, musiciens, soldats, décorations, robes, fleurs, tout ne devint que confettis dès que cette voix se fit entendre. En un battement de cil, ils furent de nouveau projetés sur les pavés de New-York.

La ville était en ruine. Ils roulèrent sur un tapis de cendre, avant de lever les yeux vers un ciel gris qui s'effritait et retombait à leurs pieds. Les bâtiments n'étaient que des ruines, percées, lacérées, le bitume qu'ils foulaient était fissuré, et l'air laissait un goût de cendre de leur bouche. On les appela encore.

C'était Wanda.

Tous deux virent arriver sa silhouette toute vêtue de rouge à toute vitesse, soulevant derrière elle des trombes de poussière. Son visage était tout ensanglanté, ses vêtements déchirés au niveau des manches et du ventre, ses genoux et ses coudes écorchés. Elle arriva enfin à leur niveau. Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient de nouveau vêtus de leurs uniformes de Vengeurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, s'impatienta Bucky sur le ton d'un grand frère qui voyait sa petite sœur là où elle ne devrait pas être.

\- Et vous alors ? Répliqua la Sorcière Rouge.

\- Non, non, les interrompit Sam, la vraie question, c'est plutôt où est-ce qu'on est ?! »

Un grondement venu du sol lui répondit. Le trio se retourna, pour apercevoir une forme mouvante s'approcher d'eux. Elle ne leur évoquait rien, ou plutôt, elle leur évoquait à tous quelque chose de différent, n'avait pas la même forme pour leurs yeux, mais elle provoquait la même chose dans leurs estomacs. C'était la peur.

« Est-ce que c'est… Demanda tout de même Sam.

\- Oui, dit Wanda. C'est lui. »

*

Tony était réellement en train de déchanter. C'était certainement le pire mois d'octobre de sa vie. Pourtant, il avait connu des mois d'octobre qu'il pourrait décrire comme catastrophiques mais là, plusieurs records avaient été battus. Il s'était mangé des coups provenant d'un bras métallique de sa propre construction, puis avait failli se faire décapiter par le bouclier de son propre mari, avait eu affaire à une équipe divisée, soumise à des crises d'angoisse et des cauchemars, il venait de perdre deux membres de son équipe, et d'après les indications de ceux qui étaient encore là, des espèces de zombies se baladaient dans les locaux, et d'autres avaient affaire à des corbeaux maléfiques. Mais il devait bien y avoir autre chose, pour que ce mois d'octobre précisément soit pire que les autres. Eh bien pour sa part, c'était les tentacules géants, qui venaient d'émerger du bâtiment et s'en prenaient délibérément à lui, Rhodey et la Vision.

« On aurait bien besoin de Thor par ici, » s'exclama-t-il.

Steve, Natasha, Clint et Pietro étaient venus leur prêter main forte, mais poursuivis par de gigantesques oiseaux de malheur, ils ne pouvaient pas être sur tous les fronts. L'Epouvantail ne jouait ces jeux stupides que pour les distraire, Stark le savait. Mais c'était un jeu qu'il ne trouvait pas vraiment drôle. Non, c'était une fête dont il se serait bien passé. Il espérait que là où ils étaient, Wanda et les deux autres assuraient un peu mieux qu'eux et surtout, avaient le droit au véritable combat.

*

Bucky atterrit à grands fracas sur le toit d'une voiture couverte de poussière et de rouille. Un nuage gris s'éleva tandis que son poids faisait plier le métal sous lui. Il serra les dents, mais se redressa immédiatement pour rouler sur le côté et éviter à une grande hampe de métal noir de se ficher dans son ventre. Il entendit Wanda hurler quand son bouclier d'énergie fut déchiré par la force de l’Épouvantail, l'envoyant elle aussi dans les roses. Il leva la tête, scrutant la masse grisâtre qui continuait de s'écouler lentement, révélant uniquement le vide derrière elle, tentant d'apercevoir Sam d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais une attaque soudaine lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Une main se referma sur son bras métallique, l’entraînant loin du sol, et l'autre main récupéra Wanda, empêchant deux choses qui semblaient faites de pétrole de se refermer sur eux.

« Je sais pas si je suis fatigué ou si c'est vous qui êtes vraiment lourds, grogna Sam en accélérant encore, son jetpack semblant en feu sur son dos.

\- La semaine a été difficile, persifla Bucky, personne t'en voudra si tu faiblis un peu ! »

Sam n'arrivait vraiment pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Il ne savait même pas où ils étaient, ni même comment ils avaient atterrit là, tous les trois, mais ils savaient que s'ils voulaient s'en sortir, ça ne pouvait pas être comme les autres fois. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant, et certainement pas ici, dans ce lieu irréel et créé uniquement pour servir de terrain de jeu à une entité malsaine. Le Faucon se posa avec ses deux charges derrière la silhouette d'un grand camion abandonné.

« Est-ce qu'on a une stratégie pour battre ce truc, demanda-t-il en retirant ses lunettes pour essuyer la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

\- Quoi, grogna Wanda, tu veux dire à part taper, taper, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe ?

\- Je vois pas ce que tu reproches à sa stratégie, ajouta Bucky en regardant derrière le camion, rechargeant son arme. C'est simple et ça fait ses preuves. »

Lui parvint le renâclement de Sam pour unique réponse. Le décor ne laissait voir que la cendre et les ruines. L'Epouvantail, ou quelque que soit cette chose qu'ils affrontaient, était hors de vue pour l'instant. Ce qui n'allait pas pour le rassurer, bien au contraire.

« Alors dans ce cas, dit Sam, autant frapper plus fort. »

Bucky allait glisser sur la plaisanterie, dire quelque chose tel que « Tu vois quand tu veux », mais Wanda lit entre les lignes et intervint avant lui :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Je veux dire qu'on se bat pas pour arrêter ce truc, mais qu'on se bat pour le tuer. »

Ce fut comme si la tête de Bucky se tournait d'elle-même. Sam ne regardait aucun d'entre eux, se contentant de remettre ses lunettes devant ses yeux, le visage empreint d'un sérieux qui avait quelque chose de grave, peut-être même de trop grave.

« Sam, commença Wanda, les Avengers ne…

\- Ne tuent pas s'il y a une autre possibilité, compléta le Faucon, je sais. Mais il n'y en a pas d'autres. Ce truc jouera avec nos têtes. Avec celles de ses geôliers, de ses juges, des jurés, de nos amis, si on en finit pas, ici et maintenant. Vous savez comme moi qu'il y a des menaces qu'on ne peut pas arrêter sans en finir pour de bon. »

Wanda le savait très bien. Elle se souvenait encore avoir arraché de ses propres mains le cœur d'Ultron hors de sa poitrine et qu'elle l'aurait démembré elle-même si la Sokovie n'était pas partie en fumée. Les Avengers savaient que les robots devaient rester sur la ville pour se désagréger avec elle. Bucky savait aussi que Crâne Rouge s'était désintégré lui-même avec le Cube Cosmique. Oui, certaines morts « accidentelles » arrangeaient les héros parce qu'ils avaient pour précepte de ne pas tuer mais ils savaient que parfois la mort était le seul chemin pour mettre fin à une menace. Et ceux qui avaient fait la guerre le savaient mieux que personne.

Sam prit une grande inspiration et quand il regarda ses deux compagnons d'armes, il comprit que ces deux derniers partageaient son avis. Il déploya ses ailes et dégaina ses deux automatiques. Il espérait que son père, de là où il était, ou peut-être même Dieu en personne éprouverait de la pitié envers l'Epouvantail. Parce qu'il n'en aurait aucune. Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Bucky, il comprit que celui-ci marchait complètement dans son sens.

*

« Steve, s'écria Scott. Thor fait cramer mes fourmis !

\- Thor, réprimanda Natasha, arrête d'embêter le nouveau ! »

Le tentacule se referma sur le poignet de Tony avant de l'enserrer brusquement. Des morceaux de métal s'enfoncèrent dans son poignet et le brisèrent aussi sec, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de ressentir la douleur ou de hurler qu'on le jetait déjà vers le sol.

*

Wanda fut la première à s'envoler, portée par l'énergie écarlate qui avait aussi envahie ses pupilles. Elle se referma sur la forme noire qui hantait les silhouettes des bâtiments décharnés, et d'un mouvement, la fit plier. L'Epouvantail fusa vers elle, mais elle tendit les bras, faisant jaillir entre elle et lui un mur d'un rouge si épais qu'il semblait de sang.

Sam sembla tomber du ciel, suivit par la traînée écarlate de ses ailes, qu'il étendit dans son dos, se servant de tout son aérodynamisme pour accélérer davantage. Il fila entre le boulier d'énergie de la Sorcière Rouge et l'épaisse masse noire dans laquelle semblait se déplacer l'Epouvantail. Il rétracta soudain ses ailes, pivota sur lui-même, donnant un double coup de pied à l'intérieur des draps de suie noire. Un cri lui parvint, et une faille s'entrouvrit dans l'épais mur noir. Poussé par une nouvelle attaque de Wanda, le Faucon déploya de nouveau ses ailes et frappa en plein dans la faille.

La fille Maximoff retint sa respiration une seconde, avant de voir une forme ailée, toute recouverte de fumée, noire, s'échapper. Les défenses de l'Epouvantail s'envolèrent comme une nuée d'oiseaux pris en chasse, tandis que le corps de Sam et ses ailes se débarrassaient du suc noir tant sa vitesse de vol était affolante. Tenant le corps, cette fois bien humain, de l'Epouvantail entre ses bras, il s'en alla l'écraser contre le mur du bâtiment abandonné le plus proche. Un choc sourd se répandit dans tout l'espace, faisant trembler la poussière. L'Epouvantail, sonné, tenta de riposter au corps au corps, mais le Faucon avait du répondant. Déployant et refermant ses ailes à un rythme effréné, son corps semblait à peine soumis à la gravité tandis qu'il distribuait coup sur coup avec la maîtrise militaire qui était la sienne, bientôt appuyé par les vagues d'assaut de Wanda qui l'aidait à distance, empêchant les pouvoirs psychiques de l'Epouvantail se déployer de nouveau. Ce dernier feula de rage, avant de refermer sa main sur le cou de Sam. Celui-ci se contenta de sourire.

Avant de laisser le temps à son adversaire de comprendre quoi que ce soit, le Faucon écarta les bras, déployant ses ailes, et gagna en altitude. Quand l'Epouvantail leva les yeux vers le ciel gris qu'il avait pourtant créer, il aperçut une silhouette toute vêtue de noir éclater une vitre du bâtiment contre lequel le Faucon l'écrasait. Le corps de Barnes, en chute libre, s'approcha de lui à une vitesse vertigineuse, accentuée par l'ascension de Sam.

Bucky s'écrasa sur l'Epouvantail comme un oiseau de mort. La distance considérable qui les séparait du sol se mit soudain à se réduire alors que les deux pieds du Soldat s'étaient écrasés sur son thorax.

Usant de son énergie, Wanda ralentit la chute de Barnes juste avant que celui-ci en touche le sol, mais l'Epouvantail n'eut pas ce privilège. Il s'écrasa contre le sol poussiéreux et son corps roula, quelques instants, inerte, avant qu'il ne tente de reprendre ses esprits. Mais le regard glacé, l'expression figée, arme en main, et avec la régularité d'une machine à tuer, Bucky revenait déjà vers lui. Le canon de son arme se retrouva juste devant le front de l'Epouvantail.

« Et maintenant tu dis bonsoir. »

*

Si Tony n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer sa souffrance, Barton, lui, touché au flanc, put pleinement hurler de douleur avant de rouler sur le sol herbeux. De là où il était, Pietro releva immédiatement la tête.

« Clint ! »

Il fila jusqu'à l'archer aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. A côté de lui passa le bouclier tricolore de Captain America, qui heurta un de ces cadavres ambulants qui s'était échappé du bâtiment, et au-dessus de sa tête, Thor faisait retentir la foudre. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ce n'était pas suffisant ? Au moment où il posa un genou près de l'archer qui tentait déjà de se relever comme si rien n'était, un bruit de craquement se fit entendre, en direction du ciel. Le fils Maximoff leva la tête, et fronça les sourcils en voyant que les tentacules qui leur donnaient tant de fil à retordre se retrouvaient pris de convulsions. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol sans frapper personne, avant de se replier, et de se rétracter. Tous se rassemblèrent alors au même endroit, continuant de se contorsionner. Ceux qui pouvaient encore voler se posèrent au sol, et les Vengeurs se rassemblèrent au même endroit, contemplant ce spectacle avec une incrédulité sans précédent. Les tentacules se transformèrent en une sorte de vortex, aspirant tout ce qui se trouvait autour. Oiseaux, cadavres, et même le bâtiment se mit à se désagréger comme du papier pour rejoindre le reste dans cette sphère noire qui venait de se déployer dans le ciel. Les Vengeurs prirent encore du recul, se protégeant la tête des corps et des débris qui trainaient au sol pour ensuite être aspirés par la boule de vide. Puis un bruit de succion. Le silence.

Presque aussitôt, Steve remit son bouclier dans son dos et courut vers Tony, qui se servait de sa main valide pour se redresser. Iron Man rétracta son heaume afin de dégager son visage, reprenant péniblement sa respiration.

« Est-ce que ça va, s'enquit Steve en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

\- Steve, l'interrompit Natasha en rengainant seulement une de ses deux armes, y a quelque chose qui cloche. »

Avant même qu'il ne tourne la tête, une explosion jeta au sol trois corps qui leur atterrirent dessus avec fracas. Si Pietro n'eut aucun mal à encaisser le retour de Wanda et que Rhodey, fort de son armure, ne souffrit pas outre mesure quand le bras de Bucky lui frappa le thorax, Cap se surprit à regretter le jour où il avait dépassé Sam Wilson pour son jogging matinal quand le Faucon le heurta littéralement.

Les trois nouveaux arrivants étaient au bord de l'inconscience, blessés, couvert de poussière et de sang qui n'était peut-être pas le leur. Wanda posa sa main sur sa tête, voyant encore des étoiles, Sam semblait prit d'une migraine féroce et Bucky décida délibérément de rester allongé, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

« Hey, finit-il par dire en riant. On dirait qu'on a manqué la fête.

\- La fête, répéta Steve en regardant autour de lui, faussement étonné. Quelle fête. Je vois pas de fête.

\- Il a raison, ajouta Tony en contemplant son poignet, les dents serrées. On a jamais fait que vous attendre. Vous vous êtes bien amusé ? »

Tous les trois levèrent leur pouce en marmottant quelque chose qui se voulait comme un message positif, mais force était de constater qu'ils étaient bel et bien hors service. Pietro aida Wanda à se lever, mais, chancelante, elle garda appui sur lui.

« Tu l'as eu, lui demanda tout de même son aîné de quelques secondes.

\- Comme si c'était pas évident, grogna Clint, le dos de la main sur le front, tentant de faire taire la douleur sur son flanc.

\- Sauf que c'était pas moi, dit Wanda. Enfin, pas vraiment. »

Alors que son frère et que l'archer dardaient sur elle un regard curieux, bientôt imité par tous les autres, elle désigna Sam et Bucky du menton. Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas participé, et c'était ses pouvoirs qui leur avaient permis de revenir ici lorsque l'Epouvantail avait implosé. Mais pour ce qui avait été du combat, ils avaient été féroces, et elle ne s'en serait pas sorti sans eux. Elle pouvait même dire qu'ils lui avaient flanqué la frousse. Peut-être même plus que l'Epouvantail.

*

A partir de là, tout avait été plus simple. Ou en tout cas, c'était ce qui s'en était dégagé. Il avait bien entendu dû s'occuper de paperasse et d'éternels débriefings. Les Vengeurs n'avaient rien à trouver à redire quant à l'assassinat de l'Epouvantail, et Hill n'avait pas caché son soulagement en classant ce dossier. Et puis bien sûr, il avait fallu soigner les blessés. Le poignet de Tony, le flanc de Clint, la tête de Natasha, Bucky, Sam et Wanda souffrant de blessures un peu plus généralisés. Mais ce n'était que des blessures extérieures. Plus de sensations oppressantes et empoisonnantes, de visions horrifiques, d'hallucinations. Juste de la douleur physique, et des blessures que l'on pouvait recoudre et faire cicatriser.

Ou tout du moins, c'était ce que Bucky s'était dit. Sa blessure la plus profonde se trouvait à l'épaule. Mais il avait rapidement compris que Sam avait peut-être encore quelques problèmes avec le genre de blessure qu'on ne pouvait pas voir.

« Ça va, ton épaule ? S'enquit ce dernier en s'installant au pied de son lit.

\- Moche à souhait, répondit Bucky, mais ça cicatrise ce genre de chose. T'as pas un scanner à faire ?

\- Je vais bien. Je veux être sûr que toi, ça va.

\- Mais je viens de dire que ça allait, occupe-toi de toi un peu.

\- Ça va, on s'en fiche de moi. »

Bucky, qui avait la compresse que lui avait donnée Claire Temple, l'infirmière, pressée sur son épaule, tourna la tête vers Sam, qui, assis non loin de lui, les bras croisés, avait dit ça avec une complète désinvolture. Barnes écarquilla les yeux, avant de secouer la tête, comme pour chasser ce qu'il venait d'entendre de son esprit.

« Sam ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Me dis pas que t'étais sérieux.

\- Bien sûr que si. »

Cependant Sam compris rapidement que Bucky n'allait pas prendre la chose à la légère. Voyant que ses yeux ne le quittaient pas, il se contenta de détourner la tête, les yeux dans le vide.

« Sam, commença Bucky, la voix grave.

\- Ecoute, c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire, d'accord ? Te soutenir, te garder sauf, être droit et fort, alors si je ne le suis plus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Si je ne suis plus le bon petit thérapeute qu'est-ce que je suis encore !? Rien ! Et là tu vas te rendre compte qu'être ici ne servira plus à rien, et tu n'auras plus qu'à t'en aller. »

Bucky allait répliquer avec véhémence, lui demander qui avait bien pu lui mettre de telles idées dans la tête. Il était évident qu'il allait accuser les pouvoirs morbides de l'Epouvantail, seulement voilà : l'Epouvantail n'était plus. Toutes les pensées, toutes les peurs qu'il avait fait naître avaient implosées avec lui. Bucky et Wanda l'avaient ressenti immédiatement. Alors ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : que c'était ce qu'il pensait sincèrement, et réellement. Bucky eut l'impression qu'une choppe d'adamantium lui tombait sur l'estomac. Son premier instinct, pour ne pas dire réflexe voire spasme nerveux, fut d'envoyer sa compresse imbibé de sang sur le visage de son compagnon.

« Sérieusement ? S'étrangla-t-il sans laisser le temps à l'autre de réaliser. Sam tu... Sérieusement !? Je ne vais pas jouer la carte du « si l'un d'entre nous devait partir c'est toi », je vais juste te demander... Comment ? Comment tu peux oser et croire une chose pareille ? Moi, penser à partir ? À te quitter toi ? Moi qui balise quand tu ne réponds pas à mes coups de téléphone ? Moi qui me réveille tous les jours en craignant que tu ne sois pas allongé à côté de moi, que tu sois parti parce que tu ne supportais plus mes crises, ou même que j'ai rêvé tout ce temps et qu'Hydra va m'assigner une nouvelle mission ?! La réponse est non et pourquoi !? Parce que j'aurais bientôt cent ans, Sam Wilson, et en cent ans ! (Il s'arrêta un instant, la gorge nouée, sachant que s'il poussait le bouchon trop loin et trop vite, il allait craquer, or, la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de perdre la face.) Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé. »

D'un geste rapide de sa main de chair il s'essuya les yeux, incapable de regarder Sam à présent. Il accrocha son regard au mur, puis décida de clore ses paupières, débitant à toute vitesse parce qu'il avait à présent peur d'en avoir trop dit.

« Je ne peux pas imaginer aimer quelqu'un aussi fort que je t'aime maintenant je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi maintenant. Tout ce que je fais pour protéger ce monde c'est parce que tu en fais partie. Parce que tu es mon monde. Crétin. »

Et Sam craqua enfin. Toutes ces émotions, tous ces doutes, toutes ces incertitudes qu'il avait enfouies sous des couches de sourire, de bravoure et de bienveillance, tout venait d'être balayé en un souffle, si brusquement qu'il ne pouvait réagir autrement qu'en se laissant aller. Bucky passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et entrepris de le consoler. C'était son tour maintenant. Parce que même quand ils avaient été au plus bas, Sam avait été là pour lui. Quand il s'en était pris à son meilleur ami, quand il avait eu toutes ces visions, alors même que Sam était sujet aux mêmes maux, il avait été là pour lui. Il le berça en murmurant, la tête de Sam logé au creux de son cou.

*

« Buck. Debout.

\- Nan.

\- Lève-toi, on doit se préparer.

\- Nan !

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant !

\- Je veux pas aller fêter Halloween chez Tony ! »

Tout compte fait, Sam ne pouvait pas dire qu'il faisait l'enfant. Au contraire, n'importe quel enfant aurait vendu son chat pour aller fêter Halloween chez Iron Man. Mais Bucky Barnes, non. Sam l'avait tiré jusqu'au salon alors que ce presque centenaire s'était enroulé dans les draps comme un burrito, refusant obstinément de bouger. Redwing, curieux vis-à-vis de ce spectacle, quitta son perchoir pour aller se poser sur le canapé, où il put croquer la scène. Sam s'accroupi à côté de la masse de draps blancs et toucha, du bout du doigt, ce qu'il supposait être la tête de Bucky.

« A quoi pense Stark ? Grogna ce dernier. Il se dit pas qu'on a eu assez de problèmes avec les fantômes et toutes ces idioties pour en rajouter une couche !? J'ai sommeil. »

Et sous les yeux ébahis de Sam, il rampa à toute vitesse jusqu'à la chambre, pour se réfugier immédiatement à l'intérieur. Même Redwing caqueta de manière incrédule. Sam leva les yeux vers l'oiseau, avant de hausser les épaules, et de se remettre debout pour rejoindre le boudeur dans la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte doucement. Le burrito avait regagné son habitat naturel, à savoir le lit deux places.

« D'accord, t'as raison, » admit le fils Wilson en levant les mains.

Bucky déplaça les draps, de façon à ne laisser que ses yeux paraitre à la lumière, et il sonda Sam du regard. Ce dernier soupira intérieurement. Il vivait avec un chat antisocial. Puis il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

« Donc on a le choix, amorça-t-il. On peut soit se terrer ici et rester sous la couverture toute la journée…

\- Génial, grogna Bucky. Terrer. Crêpes. »

Voilà qu'il ne faisait plus de phrases verbales. Sam dû étouffer violemment le fou rire qui était en train de naître dans sa gorge.

« Ecoute d'abord ma deuxième proposition, argua-t-il sans pouvoir laisser échapper quelques notes d'hilarité. (Bucky lui répondit par une onomatopée) Ou on retourne le jeu de Stark contre lui. »

La tête de Bucky émergea de sous les draps et il se redressa immédiatement, mais garda le reste de son corps tout emmailloté au cas où il choisissait le repli stratégique d'urgence.

« Je t'écoute, dit-il, les cheveux tout éparpillés au-dessus de sa tête.

\- C'est simple, rétorqua Sam en croisant les bras. On va fêter Halloween. Mais en tant que trouble-fête.

\- Et on lui fait passer l'envie de refaire Halloween pour de bon, compléta immédiatement Bucky.

\- Tu es maléfique, fit semblant de s'insurger Sam en souriant.

\- C'est ton idée, répliqua l'autre.

\- Touché. »

Aussitôt, les draps s'envolèrent dans un élégant mouvement immaculé, et un Bucky Barnes terriblement énergique traversa la pièce en courant :

« Je prends la salle de bain en premier ! »

D'accord, Sam ne disait plus rien. Tout compte fait, il faisait définitivement l'enfant. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Beaucoup mieux. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas faire l'enfant lui aussi.

« Moi d'abord ! C'était mon idée ! »

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Je me sers de mes références sans honte, même pour le Quicksilver d'un autre univers !

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai un peu de mal avec le fandom qui ne vois Sam que comme un thérapeute souriant là pour assumer les problèmes des autres. C'est un personnage en trois dimensions, comme les autres, et c'est une autre dimension de lui que j'ai voulu explorer ici. Je n'aime pas me justifier après un texte mais là, fallait que ça sorte.
> 
> Et avant une levée de bouclier, je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a pas de blague, l'Epouvantail est bien le nom d'un méchant dans l'univers Marvel, que j'ai eu le "plaisir" de croiser dans les All-New Captain America Infinite Comic.
> 
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/)  
> Ce(tte) œuvre est mise à disposition selon les termes de la [Licence Creative Commons Attribution - Pas d'Utilisation Commerciale - Pas de Modification 4.0 International](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/).


End file.
